A New Kind Of Digivolving
by AngelicMoonDJ
Summary: What happens when the digidestined's (1st season) crests start to make them change? Is this change going to effect them for the worst? Read and find out! And please review! PG for kissing in later chapters and possible violence.
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: I reposted this chapter with paragraphs. This story has nothing to do with DNA or Armor digivolving. This story is when the original digidestined were fighting the Dark Masters. The kids have already defeated MetalSeadramon, T.K. has already been kidnapped by Puppetmon, and has returned safely. This is set one day after Matt and MetalGarurumon fought with Tai and WarGreymon, except that Matt, Mimi, and Joe stayed with the group instead of going off. One last note, I probably won't get to the main part of the story until later chapters. Please Review! ^-^  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 1-Running Away  
  
It was another tense day in the Digital World for the DigiDestined. After the battle between MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, things were still VERY tense between all of the DigiDestined. Matt was colder then usual, and everybody knew why. He felt as if it was his fault that there had been a battle between himself and Tai. Gabumon had been trying to make him feel better when they had been alone, trying to convince his human friend that Cherrymon had misled him. So far, though, he had not been making much progress.   
  
While everyone was walking, or flying in some of the Digimon's case, Gabumon was trying to figure out a way to make Matt feel better when all of the sudden, the large group was attacked.   
  
"Better give yourselves up to Lord Puppetmon, DigiDestined," called out a voice.   
  
"Yeah, he'll catch you anyway, so you might as well give yourselves up while you still have the chance. This way, no one will get hurt," called another voice.   
  
"Come out and fight like a mon!" Tai yelled back.   
  
"Fine, if that's the you want it, we'll fight!" replied the first voice.   
  
The two henchmen came out from the bushes, well, sort of. The first voice had been Deramon, a very weird looking digimon. He looked like a blue and white chicken with a red bow tie and red sneakers, a crown on his head, and a bush coming out of his back. The other was Floramon, a plant digimon who's Reign Of Pollen attack would make Joe's allergies go crazy.   
  
"Give yourselves up now, or we will be forced to destroy you!" called out Floramon.   
  
"You have to be kidding! Why should we be afraid of you scrawny things?" Joe called out, for once being the brave one. Floramon and Deramon looked at each other, seemingly trying to figure out what to do next.   
  
"Catch us if you can!" Floramon called back. The two digimon took off, running to who knows where.   
  
"Should we follow them, Izzy?" Tai asked, turning to the genius.   
  
Izzy was typing on his laptop, trying to figure out what the best plan of action would be, "They're most likely trying to lead us into a trap. But we shouldn't forget that Puppetmon is a very big practical jokester. We could run in the opposite direction and hope that they don't have a trap set up there. In other words, I have no idea. You're the leader, Tai, you decide."   
  
Tai looked very nervous about this, "I think that we should... ummmmm... I-I-I-I-I..."   
  
Mimi decided to speak up, "Why don't we just pick a direction, and if it's wrong, our digimon can always digivolve," Mimi said sensibly. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she wasn't complaining like usual. Matt wasn't really all that suprised.   
  
He knew that everyone was really growing up, even Mimi. She was becoming less ditzy and more sincere, like her crest. It seemed to him that everyone was showing the traits that were associated with their crests, except for him. He never really felt that friendship was his strong trait. Ever since his parents got divorced, he became colder and colder, always drifting away from people. His dad was almost always at work, he almost never saw his mom or brother, so basically he felt very lonely. He was afraid to get close to anyone, for fear of losing them. So when he saw everyone growing up, becoming better people, he almost felt jealous, jealous of the fact that they almost seemed to be digivolving themselves.   
  
"So what direction should we go?" Mimi asked, trying to hide the fact that she didn't feel that Tai could lead them in the right direction. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially Sora, she felt that Matt could probably lead them better. At first, she thought that this new feeling could have connections with the fact that Matt had sort of defended her, when she was making memorials for the digimon friends that they had lost. But after a little more thinking, she started thinking that she might have feelings for Matt. Of course, she only thought about that for a couple of minutes before she went back to thinking her original thought.   
  
She figured that it was too weird to think that she might have feelings for Matt. 'This is Matt Ishida we're talking about!' she started thinking to herself, 'Cold, loner Matt! The one that seems to have no feelings about anything. But why do I find myself looking at him a lot?' After she had started pondering about this a few days earlier, she tried to tell herself that she had been in the Digital World for too long. But now that she saw how Matt had started acting after his fight with Tai, she started to think that he was hurting, a lot! He always looked like he was in deep thought. She thought about this when she had the time to, after a fight with Puppetmon, while she had watch duty. One of the thoughts that lingered on her mind was, 'What is he thinking about? I really, REALLY wish that I knew. It's starting to drive me crazy! The silence, the coldness. Why can't he just realize that he made a little mistake and that we forgive him?' Then it hit her. They had never forgiven him! 'How could we be so heartless? Maybe I should talk to someone about that. Maybe Sora?' She started thinking about who to talk to about that.   
  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Tai were trying to decide which direction to head in. They were having a very hard time with that little decision. Matt wanted to help them, but decided against that. He didn't feel that it was his place to talk to them about major decisions like that. Not now, anyway. Had it been a week ago, he would have happily given suggestions to Tai and Izzy. But now... 'I wish I could just forget about the last few days. Maybe I should leave the group. Tai's becoming a jerk. A bigger jerk then usual. I probably should leave. Everybody would be a lot happier I bet. Then that's final. I'll leave tonight, when the rest of the kids are sleeping. I'll take my shift for watch duty, and I'll leave after my shift is over. I wouldn't want them to be attacked by suprise. I do care about them after all.'   
  
While Matt made his decision, Tai and Izzy came to theirs, "We'll head east. We can camp out at the edge of the forest, by a lake," Tai said. Matt winced at this, for he knew that the lake that they were talking about was the one that he had looked into and saw Tai's face.   
  
He decided that he would stop thinking about that and try to take the first shift for watch duty. The less time that he had to be at that lake, the better. He knew that T.K. might miss him, but this was something that he had to do. Tai was becoming more of a pain everyday and soon would start to get on his case. This would be the best time to leave, before Tai's ego became the size of Infinity Mountain.   
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Kari, not used to all of this walking, being the newest digidestined and all.   
  
"Don't worry, Kari! I bet we're almost there, right, Tai?" T.K. said to his best friend's older brother.   
  
"You bet, T.K.! We're just a little while away!" Tai answered. A few minutes later, the large group was at their latest campsite. "Well, gang, we're here!" Tai announced, already deciding in his head who was going to do which chore.   
  
As he told everyone what they were supposed to do, Matt was getting ready to call out that he would take the first watch-out shift. "So, who wants to take the first watch-out shift?" Tai asked, looking around at 'his' group, wondering who to pick.   
  
"I will!" Matt called out right away.   
  
Everyone looked at him, amazed that he wanted to take the first shift. Usually, Tai had to pick who would take the first shift. "You want to take the first shift?" Tai asked in a weak tone.   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Matt asked, starting to get annoyed with Tai.   
  
"Nothing! It's just that I usually have to pick someone, that's all!" Tai replied, rather quickly, "Well, people, lets get to work!"   
  
So all of the digidestined quickly got to work on their jobs, not wanting to face the wrath of Tai. After they got their jobs done, they had a light dinner, then went to sleep. Well, except Matt, of course. "Hey, Gabumon," Matt whispered to his friend.   
  
"Huh, what?" Gabumon asked, sleepily.   
  
"After I finish this shift, I want to leave the group." Gabumon looked at his friend, obviously shocked at his friends statement, "Why?"   
  
Matt sighed, really wanting to leave that very minute, "I can't stay here. Not after fighting with Tai and making you fight with Agumon. Also, Tai's getting on my nerves. He thinks that he's perfect. I'm sick and-" Matt stopped as he was interrupted, "You too?" a high-pitched voice asked.   
  
"Mimi?! Why are you awake? And why are you listening in on our conversation?" Matt asked, a little ticked at the pink-crazy girl.   
  
"I'm so sorry for listening on your conversation," Mimi started, "but I accidently overheard when I woke up from a nightmare. I just wanted to ask you if you minded if I joined you? I mean, left with you. I agree with you that Tai is acting all high and mighty. I can't take it anymore! I've talked to Palmon about it, and she said that she would leave with me if I decided to go. So, do you mind if I join you?" Mimi finished, hope flickering in her eyes.   
  
Matt looked at Gabumon, as if trying to get help from his friend, "I guess you could...but wouldn't you miss Sora and Kari?"   
  
Mimi looked a little bit startled, but answered truthfully, "Not really." Matt and Gabumon both looked suprised at this. "Sora is siding with Tai, and I don't know Kari very well, so I wouldn't miss her that much," Mimi replied.   
  
"Actually, I don't think that you would have to miss me, cause I want to come with you," Kari said, walking up to the two.   
  
"Could I come, Matt?" T.K. asked, also walking up to the hair-obsessed kid.   
  
"All three of you want to leave?" Matt asked, suprised that other people besides him were upset with Tai's behavior.   
  
"Tai has become a control freak. I can't take it anymore!" Kari said, hope flickering in her eyes as well.   
  
"Yeah! Can we please come, big bro?" T.K. said, really wishing and hoping that his older brother would allow him to come with him.   
  
"Sure," Matt said simply, "Anyone who wants to join me can. Just get your digimon and your stuff, and then I'll wake Joe, and he can take his shift!"   
  
They heard footsteps coming towards them and they tensed up, "I'll be joining you as well. That is, if you don't mind," Izzy said to the group.   
  
To Be Continued...  
What will happen now that Matt, Mimi, T.K., Kari, and Izzy are leaving the group? Find out in the next chapter. As soon as I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. So, Please Review! 


	2. The Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy planning for a trip to Las Vegas. Viva Las Vegas! Also, this chapter doesn't get to the main part of the story, like the last one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those of you are reading this for the first time, please review! ^_^  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 2-The Planning  
  
"What are you guys sitting around here for? Go get your stuff!" Matt said to them, a sarcastic smile on his face, "And while you get your stuff, and please do it quietly, I'll go and wake up Joe!" After Matt saw that his new group was packing up their stuff quickly, yet quietly, he smiled to himself.   
  
As he walked over to where Joe was sleeping, he decided that inviting Mimi, T.K., Kari, and Izzy was a very good idea. Luckily, he had already packed up his stuff earlier, about fifteen minutes after his shift had started. He had been very eager to leave, and he still was. He shook Joe softly, yet hard enough to wake him.   
  
"Huh? Wha?" Joe muttered, blinking as he tried to figure what was going on.   
  
"It's time for your shift, Joe" Matt said. Joe nodded his head. He got up and leaned over again to pick up Gomamon, trying not to wake him. He walked over to the spot where Matt had kept watch. Matt had Gabumon move his stuff for him, when Matt had gone over to wake up Joe.   
  
After Matt had confirmed that Joe had not seen Mimi, T.K., Kari, and Izzy, Matt went over to T.K.'s side, quietly telling him to go and hide behind a tree with Patamon. After Matt had told him, he walked over to Kari and told her the exact same thing, except for her to hide with Gatomon. He told Mimi and Izzy the exact same thing, except, of course, telling them to hide with their own digimon. He then went and got his stuff and Gabumon, then headed towards his rebeling friends.   
  
"Where are we going to go, Matt?" Mimi whispered.   
  
"Izzy, which way do you think we should go?" Matt asked, not wanting to make a wrong decision.   
  
"There's a city not to far ahead. It's deserted, but there are a lot of places that we could hide. What do you think, Matt?" Izzy whispered back to the blonde, half expecting him to make a decision without consulting the others.   
  
Matt put a stop to that thinking when he asked, "Do you guys feel up to it?" All of them nodded their heads.   
  
"Hey, Matt? Shouldn't we ask Joe if he wants to come with us?" Kari asked, always the considerate one.   
  
"I asked him earlier today what he would do if someone left Tai's group and gave the others a chance to come with him, and he said that he would stay with Tai. And since Mimi said that Sora is siding with Tai, there's no reason to ask about her," Matt said, hoping that he could protect his friends.   
  
He felt like a leader when Mimi asked HIM where they were going to go. He decided that if he did become the leader of the group, he would protect them.   
  
"We should probably get going. I don't think that Joe's noticed that we're gone," Matt said, watching the others as they nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Just then, Matt remembered something very important, "Izzy, is there water in that town you told us about?"   
  
Izzy was suprised at this comment. Tai would never have asked a question like that, "I don't know. Let me check on my computer real quick," and with that said, he started typing on his laptop. After about a minute or two, Izzy looked up from his laptop and said, "That city doesn't have ANY water, which is probably why it's deserted. But I did find another town that has everything. Food, water, medicine, even a motel! The only thing is, Machinedramon's base is very near there. We could go to Primary Village, but the only water and food that it has, is that lake that's nearby."   
  
Matt pondered this for a few seconds, then asked, "Where do you guys want to go?"   
  
Gatomon spoke up first, "If we go to Primary Village, I could fish."   
  
Patamon started getting into the swing of things, "I can help carry the fish back!"   
  
Matt smiled. He felt a lot nore welcome without Tai there.   
  
"I can make fishing poles," Kari said, very happy that she could do something to help.   
  
"I can help boil the water, so we won't get sick," Mimi informed with a huge grin on her face.   
  
"I'll help make the fire!" said Gabumon.   
  
"I can gather herbs. I can also find big leaves that we could use as plates!" Palmon spoke, happy to know that she could be of some assistance.   
  
Tentomon was trying to think of something he could do, while Izzy said, "I took a survival class once. I know how to build a fort! I can also give you information on different berries that I'm sure Tentomon will find."   
  
Tentomon brightened at that comment, "Yeah! I can also look for wood!"   
  
Matt looked at the smiling group of kids and digimon, "I'll help you with that, Tentomon. I can also help cook the fish that Gatomon is sure to catch! So, what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here before Tai finds us and starts to act like he's all that." So they were on their way to Primary Village, talking along the way.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I know that this didn't have much action/adventure/romance in it, but that will come in later chapters. I'll get the next chapter up after I get 5 more reviews. I need the motivation. Please Review! 


	3. Water Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! This chapter, at the end, gets more to the main plot of the story. Please Review! ^_^  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 3-Water Fights  
  
"So, Izzy, how long do you think it'll be until we reach Primary Village?" Matt asked. He was getting a little tired of walking, as were the rest of the group.   
  
"About 20 more miles. I suggest that we take a break and possibly camp out for the night," Izzy replied.   
  
"I agree. Okay, everyone, we're going to take a break now." He had no arguements with that idea. Suprisingly, Mimi hadn't complained once during the entire time that they were walking. Matt thought that this was a bit odd, but decided not to ask. He figured that Mimi really was becoming less of a ditz.   
  
"Should we walk anymore today?" Matt asked his friends, figuring that the answer would be no.   
  
"Well, personally, I wouldn't mind walking some more," Mimi said, really wanting to get out of the area before Tai, Sora, and Joe came looking for them. She didn't want to be scolded by any of them.   
  
"I can walk more," T.K. said, trying to look tough.   
  
Kari looked at T.K. with a smile, "Me too."   
  
The digimon were huddled, figuring out if all of them could walk, or fly, more, "We're in!" Tentomon announced to all of the kids.   
  
"I certainly don't mind," Izzy said, feeling almost the same way as Mimi. He was sick of Tai's behavior. Tai treated him as if he was just 'the smart kid'. He did have a name!   
  
"I'm all for it. But we should rest right now. Wouldn't want any of us to get tired," Matt stated, watching all of the others nod their heads.   
  
"Hey, Izzy. How many miles have we walked so far? And does anyone know what time it is?"   
  
Izzy opened his laptop to figure out the answers to Matt's questions, "It's 5:24, and we have walked for 5 miles."   
  
Matt was happy with that, "That's great! If we can walk five miles in that short amount of time, then we'll get to Primary Village in no time!"   
  
Izzy looked at him, "How did you know what time it was?"   
  
Matt looked at him and replied, "I looked at Joe's watch. We left at 4:17," Matt stated. Izzy nodded at the logical explanation.   
  
The group went over to a small stream that they saw, and rested the tired feet there. They also decided that they wouldn't be drinking the stream water. Mimi took this opportunity to take off her shoes and socks and let her tired and achy feet soak in the cool water. T.K. and Kari looked at her, and then they took of their shoes and socks and let their feet soak in the water too.   
  
Matt and Izzy were talking about the walk ahead of them. "How long do you think it'll take to get to Primary Village?" Matt asked.   
  
Izzy typed at a few keys on his laptop, "If we walk for a couple more hours today, we should be half way there. And if we walk for about 4.2 hours tommorow, we should be at Primary Village." Matt nodded his head at this.   
  
"So, Izzy. Another question that I wanted to ask you is this, why did you want to get away from Tai?"   
  
Izzy was suprised that Matt had asked him that question, "I just didn't feel appreciated," he said simply. Silence fell between the two boys. 'I think that Matt actually understands what I mean. He looks like he does. But how can I be sure?' Izzy thought to himself.   
  
"Hey, Iz?"   
  
Izzy liked that nickname, "Yeah?"   
  
Matt looked at him with a smile, "When we get back to the real world, do you think we could hang out sometime?"   
  
Izzy grinned, "Of course! Maybe I could teach you a little about computers, and maybe you could teach me about hair gel!" Izzy said the last part nervously. "I'd like that!"   
  
They heard laughing from the other kids, "Want to go and join them? I think that I'd like to soak my feet in the water too. And maybe have a little water fight?" Matt looked at Izzy with a devilish grin on his face.   
  
Izzy just closed his laptop, put it over with his stuff by the digimon, and rubbed his hands together in a evil way, "Lets do it."   
  
The two walked over to where two young kids were kicking water at each other. Kari laughed as she watched Mimi and T.K. have a water fight that no one was winning.   
  
"Mind if we join you?" Matt asked the three kids. All of them just shook their heads no. Matt and Izzy took of their shoes and socks and let their feet rest in the cool, refreshing water. Matt, of course, rolled up his jeans a little, so that his pants wouldn't get to wet in the water fight. He took a seat between his brother and Mimi, while Izzy took a seat between T.K. and Kari.  
  
Matt and Izzy looked at each other, quickly nodded their heads, and started kicking water at the unexpecting kids. "EEEEEP!" Mimi squealed as she fought back desperately. T.K. and Kari did the same thing as the older girl, hoping that since it was three against two, the three would win. They had no luck, for these were older boys that could kick water at them pretty well. After fifteen minutes, the kids got tired and settled down and just let their feet soak.   
  
Izzy, T.K., and Kari were talking about who-knows-what, while Matt and Mimi sat in comfortable silence. "I'm really glad that you decided to leave Tai's group, Matt," Mimi said, looking at the stream.   
  
"I just had to do it. Tai was getting on my nerves. And also the battle..." Matt trailed off.   
  
Mimi's head jerked up at the last comment, "I totally forgot about that!"   
  
Matt was very suprised at this. 'How could she forget about that?' he wondered silently, not daring to look at the girl at his side.   
  
"You do know that it wasn't your fault, don't you?" Mimi asked the tense boy. 'I hope that he does realize that.'   
  
"But that's where you're wrong, Mimi. It WAS my fault. I was the one who listened to Cherrymon," Matt said quietly.   
  
Mimi couldn't believe that Matt actually thought that it was his fault. Couldn't he see that it wasn't? "Matt, Cherrymon caught you at a bad time. You were vunerable. He somehow knew that. But don't say that it was your fault," Mimi tried to reason with him.   
  
"I'm only saying it because it's true. I listened to him and had MetalGarurumon attack one of his friends," Matt winced at the last word.   
  
Mimi shook her head, "Well, if you say that it's all your fault, why did you command MetalGarurumon to attack WarGreymon?"   
  
Matt looked up at her, "Because Cherrymon told me to look into the lake, the one that we were just at. He told me that it was the lake of truth. He said that I would see the face of the one that was in my way."   
  
Mimi looked into Matt's icey, blue eyes, "What do you mean, 'in your way'?" Mimi looked and felt very confused.   
  
"What I mean by that is, the one that was in my way from allowing myself to grow up. To grow out of being the same old jerk I've always been."   
  
Mimi looked a tad angry at this latest statement, "Don't call yourself that! When I first met you, I just thought that you were a cold-hearted loner. But after the time that I've spent with you, I realize that I was wrong. Sure, you are a loner, but if you were so cold-hearted, then you wouldn't always try and protect T.K. You care for him. I admire you for that," Mimi finished weakly.   
  
Matt looked at her suprised, "You've actually admired me for that?"   
  
Mimi looked at him as if he were crazy, "Of course I have! I think that all of the others admire you for that. It's very, I don't know, admirable. Like the time you distracted Seadramon, so that T.K. would be safe. I thought that you were so brave! I would of been scared to death."   
  
Matt smiled at this. 'I never thought that I was brave. I just thought that I was doing the right thing, that I just had to protect T.K. Now I find out that Mimi thought that I was brave? And that she admires me? I never thought that would happen. Why do I feel differently toward her now? Actually, I've felt this way for a little while. Since she made those memorials. That's why I stood up for her. I have to talk to Izzy about this.'   
  
Mimi noticed that he had a smile on his face, but now had a confused look on his face. 'I wonder why?' she thought to herself, 'Is he finally realizing that it wasn't his fault?'   
  
Just then, she heard a scream from Kari. Matt looked up as he heard the scream. He got out of the water and slipped his socks and shoes on and ram toward his friends, who had left the river while he and Mimi were talking. Mimi did the same as Matt, hurrying to geet her socks and shoes on. After she finished, she and Matt ran toward the group.   
  
When they finally got there, they saw something that they were wishing that they didn't see. Tai, Sora, and Joe had somehow caught up to them. "Why did you guys leave?" Sora asked in a no-nonsense voice. Tai hugged his sister, while Joe just stood. Matt looked at Mimi, then at Izzy, and then finally at T.K. and Kari. He was asking them with his eyes if he should tell Tai, Sora, and Joe. Mimi, Izzy, T.K., and Kari nodded at him.   
  
"We left because Tai is becoming the bossiest, most insensitive, most inconsiderate guy that I have ever met," Matt said simply. Mimi nodded her head in agreement. Tai, Sora, and Joe were gaping like fish after they heard what Matt had said. T.K. and Kari were holding back giggles.   
  
Luckily, Kari was free from Tai's strangle hold. "So, you took my sister, ran off with my computer kid, kidnapped the fashion queen, and took your little brother with you? Is that it?" Tai asked.   
  
"He didn't take me, Tai. I asked Matt if I could go!" Kari said, a little mad at her brother.   
  
"I have a name, Tai!" Izzy shouted at Tai.   
  
"Me too! You are the rudest person I have ever met! Even though I do like being called a fashion queen, I like to be called by my real name better! It's really not that hard to remember. It's four little letters, M-I-M-I! Got that, Goggle-head?" Mimi yelled at Tai.   
  
Matt smirked at this. "Don't call me Goggle-head, Miss Priss!"   
  
Kari took this opportunity to yell at Tai, "Don't make fun of my friend!"   
  
Joe started talking, "Now, now. Lets just settle this calmly and rationally. Matt, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Izzy, just come back with us and everything will be fine."   
  
T.K. started getting into the argument, "I'm not coming back! You are such a wimp, Joe. Or should I call you Four-Eyes?"   
  
Matt took this opportunity to step in and put an end to this fight, "Tai, we don't want to come back. And I wouldn't try to make us come back if I was you. We outnumber you. Now, we'll just be on our way." Mimi nodded at this also.   
  
"Mimi, I thought that you agreed with me that Tai was leading us just fine!" Sora said to her friend, looking shocked, hurt, and a little angry.   
  
"Sora, I don't agree with the way Tai was leading us around like he was God. You may be able to stand it, but I can't," Mimi said, not daring to look the older girl in the eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Mimi's crest started glowing. "What's going on?!" Mimi shouted, as she was consumed by the green light of her crest. Palmon, like Mimi, was covered in green light. The blinding green light disappeared, leaving a plant like digimon in Mimi's place, and a blonde woman covered in roses in Palmon's place.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll have the next chapter up after I get five more reviews. So, Please Review! Later! 


	4. An Unhappy Reunion

Disclaimer: I OWN DIGIMON! I OWN DIGIMON! I OWN DIGIMON! Okay, so I DON'T own Digimon. Rub it in, why don't ya?  
Author's Note: This chapter DEFINITLY gets into the main plot of the story. Need reviews! Please Review! And please read and review my other stories! Pretty please? Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has been patiently (or impatiently) for the next chapter! I know that I usually post the chapter the next day, but I was in Las Vegas!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 4-An Unhappy Reunion  
  
"What happened to me?!" The digimon that appeared in Mimi's place asked.   
  
"What do you mean, 'what happened to you', what happened to me?!" the lady covered in roses asked, looking very confused.   
  
She looked as if she belonged in some kind of nature movie, like 'Queen of the Roses'. Her blonde hair was covered in one huge red rose, and her body was in a sleeveless and strapless jump suit. Her skin was pale, and she was just beautiful. She had red gloves that went up to the middle of the top of her arm with vines wrapped around them. She also had vines going up around her neck where they met with a green cape that was like a green flower at the top. (A/N Thanks Babyshiro! She sent me a picture of Rosemon and her attacks!)  
  
The digimon that was in Mimi's place looked like a green cat with leaf like ears and four large leaves coming out of her back like Lillymon's wings. She also had a line of green vines with pink flowers encircling her neck and going down to her front paws. At the end of her tail was a delicate looking pink bud. Both of them looked shocked.  
  
Well so was everyone else! They were wondering what had happened to Mimi and Palmon, who were these two new digimon, and what happened to the crest to make it glow? "Where's Palmon?" Gabumon asked, concerned about his friend.   
  
"And Mimi?" Matt asked, equally concerned about the girl.   
  
He was starting to feel like he wanted to be more then friends with the girl. These feelings confused him, and he just thought that these feelings were just concern for his friend.   
  
"I AM Mimi!" the new little plant digimon shouted, frustrated and scared.   
  
"What do you mean, 'you're Mimi'? It's illogical!" Izzy shrieked, frustrated beyond belief. Even though Izzy was correct, that the situation was totally illogical, it seemed that the petite digimon could be telling the truth. There was no logical explanation for this turn of events, but that didn't stop them from happening.   
  
Suddenly, Gennai appeared. "Hello, kids. How are you doing?" the old man asked.   
  
"I'm a digimon!" the small digimon said.   
  
"Well, of course you are!" Gennai said, thinking to himself that this digimon was crazy.   
  
"But that's Mimi! And the other one is Palmon! What's going on?!" Matt shouted, becoming more frustrated by the second. The new little plant digimon ran over to him and grabbed onto his leg like she would never let go. Matt wasn't very suprised at this, because he believed that the plant-like digimon WAS Mimi.   
  
"I have never seen any digimon like these two before. Why do you say that you're Mimi?" Gennai asked, confused like the rest of the kids and digimon.   
  
Suddenly, Matt recognized a very familiar symbol on the petals of the new digimon's tail that was clinging to his leg, "Mimi has the symbol of sincerity on her!"   
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, then at the digimon. When everyone saw the symbol crystal clear on one of the petals of her tail, they reacted in very different actions.   
  
Joe fainted, Tai caught him while gapping, T.K. and Kari ran over to Matt and Mimi, squealing "Cool!", Sora shrieked, Izzy started typing on his computer, Gennai blinked, Matt smirked, and Mimi squealed in delight.   
  
"What about ME?" the rose lady asked.   
  
"Aha! You, my friend, are Rosemon, Palmon's MEGA form!" Izzy said while continuing to type on his laptop.   
  
"Cool!" T.K. and Kari shouted, thinking to themselves that this was one of the coolest things that had ever happened.   
  
"What about me?" Mimi asked in her new, quiet voice.   
  
"You, I'm not so sure about. There isn't any data on you in my digimon analyzer!" Izzy said, still typing on his laptop.   
  
"Well, let me see if I can find any information through my resources, and I'll get back to you later," Gennai said, getting ready to close his connection.   
  
"Wait! Before you leave, would you tell Matt, Mimi, T.K., Kari, and Izzy that they shouldn't have left the group?" Tai asked the floating, glowing guy.   
  
"Actually, I won't. It might be healthy for them to leave the group for awhile," Gennai said, really wanting to leave before a fight broke out.   
  
"But with Mimi being a digimon now, shouldn't we stay together?" Sora questioned.   
  
"It doesn't mean that you have to stay together. I can contact both groups. I need to go now, bye!" Gennai finished, disappearing.   
  
The kids stood there for a few seconds, until the silence was broken by Sora, "I think that we should all stay together. Tai will be the leader like old times and-"   
  
Sora was interupted by Mimi, "Sora, Tai might be the leader of YOUR group, but Matt is the leader of ours. He's a lot nicer then Tai, and a lot more sincere!"   
  
Matt was touched by this, especially when T.K., Kari, and Izzy nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Tai looked hurt at Mimi's comment, but was also angry, "I'm just as good a leader as Matt, in fact, I'm better then Matt!" Tai stated.   
  
"Tai, even though you're my brother, I still think that Matt is a better leader. He actually lets us rest when we need to!" Kari said, angrier then she had ever been at her brother.   
  
"And he actually calls us by our given names. I hate being known to you only as the smart kid!" Izzy shouted.   
  
"As you can probably see, Tai, we're NOT coming back!" Mimi shouted, still clinging to Matt's leg.   
  
"Fine! Be that way, Mimi! You are such a brat!" Sora said, a very un-Sora comment.   
  
"Don't call her a brat! She's one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met!" Matt shouted, mad at Sora, "Lets go." He took Mimi off of his leg and carried her with his group following. Rosemon went with them.   
  
"I can't believe those guys! You're the real leader, Tai! You're the best leader there has ever been, and the best there will ever be!" Joe said, kissing up. (A/N kiss up, kiss up, kiss up! He's such a brown-noser! That's gotta be a STINKY job!)   
  
"Don't worry, Joe. We'll get them back," Tai stated.   
  
Meanwhile, back with Matt's group, they were on their way to Primary Village. Since they didn't know what Mimi's digimon name was, they just called her Mimi.   
  
"So, Mimi, how does it feel to be a digimon?" T.K. asked, curiousity getting the better of him.   
  
"It's really weird. I feel a lot shorter, a little less confident, and that's pretty much all!" Mimi explained, happy that her friends, were still that, her friends.   
  
"Why do feel less confident?" Kari asked.   
  
"Well, being shorter, not having an attack, even though I didn't have one before, and not being able to run really fast," Mimi explained.   
  
"Well, you might have an attack, but just not have found out what it is yet!" Izzy said.  
  
Matt was in deep thought, wondering about his feelings about Mimi. Even though he knew that she was safe, he still felt differently about her. 'What's happening to me? Do I love Mimi? That could destroy our friendship forever! I wish that these feelings would go away,' Matt thought to himself.  
  
To Be Continued...  
What will happen now that Mimi is a digimon? Will the Dark Masters attack? What will happen?! Is everything going to go crazy?! Like me?! AHHHHHHHH! If that happens, the digidestined are doomed. Believe me, I have friends that will tell you that I'm crazy. They will agree with me that the digidestined are doomed if things get as crazy as me. Five more reviews, as always! Please Review! 


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! If I have to say that one more time, I'LL GO CRAZY! IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'VE ALREADY GONE CRAZY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Author's Note: This is pretty much all about the different thoughts of the new group of digidestined and digimon. Please Review for my sake! Your reviews inspire me to write more stories! Speaking of stories, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES! Oh, and to 'You flake', don't you know how to spell? And you say I suck? Yeah, right, in your dreams! YOU are the one who sucks! And you say that Tai would never act like that? You do know that this is a FAN FICTION site, don't you? If you don't like my story, then post your own, you idiot! Thanks to all of the people who gave me good reviews! You people rule! You're definitely better than 'You flake'! And please review!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 5-Thoughts  
  
While Matt was thinking about his feelings toward Mimi, Mimi was thinking about her feelings toward him. 'Do I really love him? How do I feel towards him? How do I find out what these new feelings mean? And what am I going to do now, after all of this new stuff is happening? I don't want to be shorter! I want to be back to my old self! But I won't complain out loud. I have to be mature, right, mature.'   
  
While Mimi was thinking about this, Izzy was STILL typing on his laptop, trying to figure out what happened to Mimi. 'This is driving me insane! I can't figure out what in the Digiworld is going on, and I HATE IT! I have to find out!'   
  
T.K. and Kari were trying to figure out what was up with everyone. All of the rest of the kids and all of the digimon had weird expressions on their faces, like they were deep in thought.   
  
"I wonder what they're thinking about?" T.K. said quietly.   
  
"I don't know, but, boy, would I like to know!" Kari replied, also speaking quietly.   
  
They looked over at everyone else again, getting freaked out by the fact that no one, besides them, had spoken in ten minutes.   
  
While they thought about that, the digimon had a lot of different thoughts on their minds. 'I don't wanna be Rosemon anymore! I want to be Mimi's height again! Actually, I want Mimi to be her old self again, so that means I would be shorter then her! But that doesn't matter, I just want to be Palmon again!' Rosemon thought to herself, starting to get depressed.   
  
Gabumon was on the same train of thought, 'I wish Rosemon was Palmon again, then we could talk like we used to! And what in the Digiworld is wrong with Matt? He seemes like he's in some kind of a walking coma. I'm suprised that he hasn't dropped Mimi and fallen flat on his face! Or flat on his back, either way I'm still suprised. But I still want Palmon back! Palmon...' Gabumon had a secret crush on Palmon from the moment he laid eyes on her, back when he was Tsunomon and she was Tanemon.   
  
While Gabumon started to ponder these thoughts, Tentomon was trying to figure out how Izzy could type on his computer and walk at the same time, 'I wonder if Izzy has some sort of magical powers that let him do that?'   
  
At the same time that Tentomon started to think of what powers Izzy could have, Gatomon was thinking of Angemon. 'I can't wait until Patamon has to turn into Angemon again! Then I'll have to turn into Angewomon, and maybe Angemon will put his arm around my shoulders again!' Gatomon started to drool as she thought of how gorgeous Angemon looked.   
  
Patamon was staring at her, trying to figure out just WHAT she was drooling over, 'Maybe some fish? Milk? What other foods do cats like?' He considered asking T.K., but decided against that as he saw how T.K. and Kari were in a conversation.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I know that this chapter didn't have any action/adventure in it, unless you consider Mimi's wailing action, but hopefully there will be more action/adventure in the next chapter. And sorry that this chapter was short. I'm not going to post it until I get five more reviews. Please Review! 


	6. Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I think, and I repeat, I THINK that I'm sane now. Maybe, maybe not.  
Author's Note: This chapter might be the most boring chapter in this entire story. It's just some stuff, telling about a prophecy. Please Review! And, as always, thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far! Also, I'm starting a mailing list. It'll just be one of those 'I updated a story or started a new one' kind of mailing list. It'll be my first ever, so I'm kinda nervous. I'm also starting one for Sailor Moon, if you actually care. Just leave me your e-mail address in your review with a note saying that you'd like to be on my mailing list and I'll be sure to send you an e-mail letting you know about the whole story thing. Okay, I'm done.  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 6-Info  
  
The digidestined decided to stop for lunch. They had been walking for awhile, and according to Izzy, they had walked ten more miles. After they walked ten more miles, they would be at Primary Village.   
  
"I can't believe that we're almost there!" Mimi exclaimed, happy that they were almost to their destination and that they had stopped for lunch.   
  
While everyone was getting lunch ready, Rosemon was standing guard. She was happy to do so, being able to be the protecter of the group for once. Usually she would be helping Mimi with something that seemed unimportant, but now she had one of the most important jobs of the entire group. It was nice to be needed. Even though she had MetalGarurumon by her side, she still felt needed. He was teaching her what to watch out for, and telling her what to do if she saw or sensed danger.   
  
While they were talking, Matt and Mimi were cooking lunch. They didn't have much to work with, only the fish that Gatomon had caught, some herbs that Mimi had found, and some water that Gatomon, Patamon, T.K., and Kari had found and that Izzy had boiled to get the germs out of it.   
  
After he had done what he was supposed to for lunch, Izzy went back to typing on his laptop. He was trying tofigure out how to contact Gennai. So far, though, he was having no luck. It seemed that Gennai didn't want to be contacted by anyone. Izzy decided to give up on that subject for awhile, and move on to another subject.   
  
He decided that he would try to figure out if they could get to Primary Village by nightfall. It seemed to him that if they got going immediatly after lunch, they would get to their destination by, about, 5:00 pm.   
  
"Hey, guys!"   
  
Everyone turned to Izzy. "We should be able to reach Primary Village by, about, 5!" Izzy said, hoping that everyone would be happy. And he wasn't disappointed. Everyone cheered in their own way.   
  
After Izzy and Matt talked for a few minutes, Izzy went back to finding the best path to take to Primary Village, and Matt went back to helping Mimi get lunch ready.   
  
"I'm so happy that we're going to be at Primary Village soon!" Mimi said happily.   
  
Matt smiled at the girl/digimon, "Yeah. I can't wait until we're not walking anymore!" Mimi giggled at this.   
  
"I still wonder what happened to you, Mimi. It's sorta weird seeing you as a plant."   
  
Mimi nodded, "It's really weird, being a plant and all."   
  
Now it was Matt's turn to nod his head, "I wonder what your new name is?"   
  
Suddenly, Gennai appeared in front of the two. "Hello, Matt, Mimi. How are you two doing?"   
  
T.K., Kari, and Izzy ran towards Gennai's holographic image.   
  
"I found some new information for you," the old man told them, "I found out why Mimi turned into a digimon and what her name is. The reason why she turned into a digimon, is because of her crest."   
  
Izzy looked puzzled at this, "Her crest?"   
  
Gennai nodded, "There's an old prophecy saying that the crests of the digidestined will one day turn them into digimon. They will fight by their partners side, and will defeat the ultimate enemy."   
  
"Who's the ultimate enemy?" Kari asked.   
  
"That is what I'm not sure of. The prophecy was carved in stone when a friend of mine found it. The stone was broken and I know of no one that knows where the other part of the stone is. It's possible that the enemy is the Dark Masters. Or there could be another more powerful enemy that you have to defeat. You'll have to find that out for yourselves. My connection is breaking up now. Good luck!" And with that, Gennai disappeared.   
  
"Did he forget to tell me my new name?!" Mimi said, angry with Gennai.   
  
"I'm sure that he would of told us if his connection hadn't of broke up," Izzy said, hoping that this bit of information would calm Mimi down.   
  
"You're right. At least now I know why I turned into a digimon. I'm very happy about that!" Mimi said, making Izzy feel better, "And I also know that you guys will be turning into digimon too!"   
  
T.K. and Kari looked at her as if she was an insane person, Matt slapped his forehead, and Izzy started to type on his laptop again.   
  
"I forgot about that! We're never going to be the same again!" Matt said, shaking his head, not believing that he would be a digimon some time in the future. And he had a feeling that the future was going to happen soon. After the digidestined had stopped talking about that, they ate lunch.   
  
To Be Continued...  
Hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know if you did! I'll post the next chapter after five more reviews. I bet you knew that, didn't ya? Later. 


	7. Another Change-Bee Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: I'm in a calmer mood at the moment(lucky for you). Thanks for all of the reviews and please review some more! Oh, and before I forget, a special thanks to 'Jo'! Thanks for the comment about 'You Flake'.   
^_^ And one last thing. I have two mailing lists that I've started, one for my Digimon stories and one for my Sailor Moon ones. If you join, I'll send you an e-mail whenever I update or write a new story. If you want to join, just send me an e-mail telling me which one you'd like to join or give me your e-mail address in your review and tell me that you want to join. Oh, and please specify which one you'd like to join. Also, sorry that this chapter is so late, but I had trouble getting onto FF.net. Please forgive me!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 7-Another Change-Bee Style  
  
"So, Izzy, how long 'til we get to Primary Village?" Matt asked.   
  
"About one more hour," Izzy replied.   
  
"Hey, Matt?" T.K. spoke up.   
  
"Yeah?" Matt looked down at his little brother.   
  
"Who do you think will become a digimon next?" T.K. asked him.   
  
"I don't know. It may even be Joe, Sora, or Tai!" Matt answered.   
  
"Actually, it will be whoever's crest glows, next. I have a feeling that it might be one of us, or at least that's what I'm hoping," Izzy informed them.   
  
"I hope that it's someone from our group too! It'd be neat to have another person as a digimon besides myself!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder what I'll look like when I turn into a digimon?" T.K. said aloud.   
  
"I bet that you'll look really cool!" Patamon said to his friend.   
  
"I bet that you'll look really cool, too, when you turn into a digimon, Kari!" Gatomon said to the brown-haired girl.   
  
Kari smiled down on her friend, "I bet that your mega form will look totally awesome!" Gatomon looked surprised at this.   
  
"That's right! Whenever one of us turns into a digimon, his or her digimon partner digivolves into his or her mega form!" Izzy said, typing some more into his laptop.  
  
"Izzy, with all of the typing that you're doing, I'm surprised that your fingers haven't cracked off!" Tentomon said to his partner.   
  
"My fingers will NOT fall off! I need to type in this information, it's really important!" Izzy replied without ever stopping his typing on his laptop.   
  
"Those to bicker more than an old married couple!" Rosemon said to Gabumon.   
  
"I know what you mean. And I thought that Matt and Tai were bad! This one takes the gold!" Gabumon replied. Rosemon just nodded her head.  
  
The gang walked in silence for a few minutes, except for the sound of Izzy typing on his computer, of course. It was a friendly silence, not the uncomfortable one that the whole group of digidestined had had when they were all together.   
  
"I wonder if Gennai will contact us again? And if he does, I wonder if he'll remember to tell me my new name?" Mimi said, breaking the silence.   
  
"He probably will contact us again. If he does, then I'll be sure to ask him what your new name is. I must say that I'm getting curious about it as well!" Izzy said.   
  
Mimi and Kari each let out a shriek. "What is it?" Izzy asked, alarmed. He looked around at the group, surprised to find out that everyone in it were giving him shocked stares. He looked down at Tentomon the exact moment that the bug type digimon looked up at him.   
  
"You're glowing purple!" they warned each other at the same time.   
  
Izzy put his laptop on the ground, not wanting what he figured to be his transformation to hurt it. The light became brighter, so intense that everyone else had to shield their eyes against it. When the light cleared, Izzy had become shorter and Tentomon had become HUGE!  
  
Izzy looked like a bee, except that instead of black and yellow stripes, he had light and dark purple stripes. The part of a bee that's usually black, the head and legs, was a medium purple. At the moment, he was flying with his almost transparent wings, the purple symbol of knowledge glowing on his left wing.   
  
HerculesKabuterimon was way bigger than MegaKabuterimon and was golden. His body had opened up a lot more and you could see his transparent wings a lot better. With his sharp claws and blade like pincers would make any enemy think twice before attacking him. (A/N Special thanks to 'Babyshiro' for sending me a picture of HerculesKabuterimon and his attacks! ^_~)  
  
"You can certainly type a lot more on your laptop now!" T.K. said to Izzy.   
  
Izzy just picked up his laptop with his middle hands (A/N bees have three pairs of legs!) and started typing with his top set of hands. Everyone just sweatdropped at this.   
  
"Yeah! And from what I've found out from his profile, Tentomon's new form is called 'HerculesKabuterimon'. He has two attacks, Mega Electro Shocker and Giga Scissor Claw," Izzy said.  
  
"So, does this mean that if any of us gets mad at you, we can just spray you with bug spray?" T.K. asked.   
  
Izzy looked worried while everyone else just laughed. "You won't really do that, will you?" Izzy asked in a worried voice.   
  
"No!" T.K. said while laughing.  
  
"So, how long until we reach Primary village?" Mimi asked.   
  
"About a half hour now," Izzy replied. "If we keep going at this pace, then we'll get their in that amount of time," Izzy added.   
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry to leave of right here, but I just felt that now would be a good time to stop. Besides, I'm working on some stuff for a MAJOR crossover that I'll hopefully be writing very soon. Five more reviews for the next chapter. ^_~ 


	8. Wolf And Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I wrote the Sailor Moon disclaimer for the little time that it's mentioned.   
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing my story! I'll try to make the chapters longer. And remember, I'm offering two mailing lists. One for my Digimon stories and one for my Sailor Moon stories. If you join, I'll send you an e-mail with a message that I've either updated a story or that I've written a new story. If you want to join, just leave your e-mail address and a note that you want to join my mailing list in your review. And please specify which mailing list you'd like to join. Please review!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 8-Wolf And Bird  
  
"Let's stop here and rest for a little bit," Tai said(A/N YES, I'm FINALLY getting to Tai's group!=P).   
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Sora replied.   
  
"I know that my feet sure like the idea!" Joe exclaimed, sitting down on a fallen tree.   
  
"Can I go swimming?" Gomamon asked Joe.   
  
"Tai?" Joe turned to Tai.   
  
"Sure! I'm sure that Agumon and Biyomon would love to join you. Just don't go TOO far out," Tai cautioned.   
  
"Okay!" all three digimon said as one. They ran out to the lake and began splashing each other.   
  
"How do you think the others are doing?" Joe asked Tai, worrying that Tai would get mad at the mention of the other group.   
  
"I'm sure they've gotten into some kinda trouble by now. But lets talk about where we're going to go now," Tai answered.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Primary Village(A/N::faked shocked look!_!)," Sora recommended.   
  
"That's a good idea. Maybe Elecmon can help us out a little and give us some information," Tai replied.  
  
"I wonder why the Dark Masters haven't attacked us in awhile?" Sora said suddenly, not really talking to anyone.   
  
"Probably 'cause they're planning something big, so we better be ready for anything," Tai answered.   
  
'Tai's probably right. He usually is. I'm just worried that we won't be able to handle it without the others. We've always fought as a group and that's probably the only way we've won so far. I hate to say it, but I'm starting to miss everyone else. It took all of our crests to defeat VenomMyotismon. Maybe if one of us changes like Mimi did, we can win. If it's Joe or me, then either Gomamon or Biyomon will go mega! Yeah, that's how we'll win. One of us will change and then we'll be able to help our digimon fight. Everything will be okay!' Sora thought to herself, frown turning into a smile.  
  
While Sora was thinking, Tai and Joe began to make a snack. They were getting hungry, and they figured that everyone else was too.   
  
Tai and Joe suddenly stopped, dropping everything that they had in their hands. Sora heard the noise and turned to look at the two boys. Then she turned to the lake when she heard Agumon and Gomamon yelp. Tai and Joe turned their heads in that direction too, already figuring out what they would find.  
  
Agumon and Gomamon looked at Biyomon in awe, for she was shining like a red beacon. They looked at Sora, to find in amazement that she was shining in the same light as Biyomon.  
  
Sora and Biyomon looked each other in the eye and smiled. They knew what was coming and it made them both very excited. They let the light consume them and waited for their bodies to change.   
  
They did and when the brightest of the light came, their transformation was finally complete. The light faded away and they digimon and girl that everyone had known were no longer there.   
  
In Sora's place, was a red and orange bird Biyomon's height with a tail made of fire. On one of her wings was the red symbol of love. She looked identical to biyomon except for the color and fire changes.  
  
In Biyomon's place was a large bird. She had two pairs of yellow wings and her face was covered in a metal mask. Her feet were metal too. Escaping the metal mask, yellow, red, and purple feathers sprouted. To put it simply, she was one bird that you didn't want to mess with. (A/N Thanks Babyshiro! She sent me a picture of Phoenixmon and her attacks.)  
  
"Wow!" Joe said.   
  
"You both look great!" Tai added.   
  
"Thanks!" the two said as one. They both flew over to where their friends were and landed gracefully.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
While all of that was taking place in Tai's group, Matt's group was just walking along in silence, except for, once again, the sound of Izzy typing on his laptop.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with Tai's group?" Kari asked, secretly worried about her older brother.   
  
"He probably got the rest of his group into trouble," Matt said(A/N Sound familiar? ^_~).   
  
"WOW!" Mimi exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her.   
  
"I'm flying! I knew that these leaves were good for something!" Mimi said happily. She flew over to Matt and curled around his shoulders.   
  
"That is so cool!" T.K. said.   
  
"Is it really cool to fly?" Kari asked Mimi.   
  
"Yup!" she replied.   
  
Matt was still in shock that she had curled up around his shoulders. 'I thought that she would probably just fly the whole way to Primary Village! Why do I LIKE it that she's curled up around me? Is it that I have feelings for her? More than friendship? Do I LOVE Mimi?! If I do, I don't know WHAT I'm going to do! I don't want to hurt our friendship! Why do I have all of these feelings?' Matt thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, literally. He turned to look at Mimi. While he did this, he caught a glimpse of his hand. It was glowing blue!   
  
"You're turning into a digimon!" Izzy said.   
  
Before Matt could reply or something, the light got brighter and his body began changing. He looked over at Gabumon, already knowing what he would see. The digimon was glowing blue, just like him. He waited for what seemed like an eternity and then finally the light disappeared.  
  
In Gabumon's place was what everyone had expected, MetalGarurumon with his wolf like body and metal armor.   
  
In Matt's place was a new digimon. He looked like a light blue, dark blue, and white striped wolf about Mimi's new size with a white collar with blue spikes coming out of it on his neck. On the front of his collar was the blue symbol of friendship. Also, his tail had split into two tails at the very end of it.  
  
"Wow, Matt! You look so cool!" T.K. said as he ran over to his shrunken brother.   
  
Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon ran/flew over to join the short, blonde boy. Mimi finally shook off her shocked state and flew over to where Izzy, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, and MetalGarurumon had gathered.  
  
"Wow," Mimi said breathlessly. It was almost natural to think of this wolf as Matt, like she knew that that was what he would turn into without his turning into it. Like all of this was familiar.  
  
Matt knew exactly what she felt. He looked into her amber eyes, trying to understand what he was feeling and hoping that she knew the answers. He felt as if he knew what everyone's forms would be when the others changed. He felt as if he knew all of their forms.  
  
He and Mimi kept looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity and still not long enough. The others didn't notice it, they just kept talking to each other about how cool it was that three of them had changed. The only two that didn't notice all the talking, besides Matt and Mimi, were MetalGarurumon and Rosemon.  
  
Like Matt and Mimi, they were totally caught up in each other's eyes, almost afraid to turn away.   
  
To Be Continued...  
I thought that this would be a good place to stop. I hoped you like this chapter, and if you do, please review! 


	9. Worried Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own Sailor Moon for the short time that it's mentioned.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Just as a small note, I'm starting two mailing lists. One's for my Sailor Moon stories and one is for my Digimon ones. Basically, I'll send you an e-mail whenever I update a story, write a story, or start a story. And it all depends on what list you join. If you want to join, just say so in your review and leave you e-mail address and what list you'd like to join. You can also send me an e-mail with the same information. My e-mail is AngelicMoonDJ@juno.com. Please review!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 9-Worried Thoughts  
  
"Well, we better get back on the road to Primary Village," Izzy said.   
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can rest and sleep," HerculesKabuterimon said.   
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Mimi said, coming out of her trance like state. Everyone laughed at this.   
  
They continued their walk to Primary Village, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon in the front, then Mimi and Matt, and finally HerculesKabuterimon, MetalGarurumon, and Rosemon. Izzy was talking about what the walk to Primary Village would be like, but the only people who were actually listening were those who were in front and HerculesKabuterimon.   
  
Matt and Mimi were content just to walk closely to each other, as were MetalGarurumon and Rosemon. None of them were in the trance like states as they had been before, but they were still quiet. Everyone once in awhile, Matt would sneak a peek at Mimi and MetalGarurumon did the same with Rosemon. Sometimes, Mimi or Rosemon would catch Matt or MetalGarurumon looking at them and would look down and blush. But sadly, they couldn't keep up their little game up for much longer.  
  
"This feels weird," T.K. said to Kari as he started to glow.   
  
Kari just nodded at him as she started to glow too.   
  
Everyone stopped and looked at them and Gatomon and Patamon. Gatomon dedigivolved back into Salamon. T.K. and Patamon were surrounded in yellow light and Kari and Salamon in pink. The others knew what to expect, they had known what to expect after Mimi got turned, but they still coudn't help but look at the bright light as they had done when Matt and Izzy had glowed. The bright light got even brighter, as was expected by now. Then a brilliant flash of light surrounded the four who were changing, forcing the others to look away.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
While all of that was happening with Matt's group, Tai's group was just walking along the road to Primary Village.   
  
"So, how long 'til we get there? Or about how long?" Joe asked Tai.   
  
"Probably not very long. We've been going at a good pace, so we should be there in a couple of hours," Tai answered. Joe nodded.  
  
"I wonder which one of you'll change next?" Sora asked from above them. She was attempting to learn how to fly, and so far she was doing pretty good except for the occasional loss of balance.   
  
"I'm hoping it's Tai. I'm still not sure about this changing business," Joe said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.   
  
"It'd be cool to change into a digimon! I don't know why you're so worried about it, Joe," Tai said.   
  
It turned out that they didn't have to wait for long to find out who was going to change next.   
  
"Joe!" Gomamon called out as his partner was consumed in gray light. Joe couldn't answer, nor could Gomamon make another cry of fright to him for Gomamon was surrounded in light. When they were in the light, it was like they couldn't speak and they didn't need to breathe. They felt totally calm, as if they had known all along that this was going to happen and had expected it. Total serenity. The light flashed to its brightest, almost blinding the others at its brilliance.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gennai looked on all of this with concern. He feared that if the transformations came to fast, that it would weaken the digimon and digidestined. He was afraid that they would get attacked unexpectedly and be unprepared in their new forms. It was bad enough that MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were unexperienced as it was, but what would happen now? Would this transformation weaken their strength?   
  
If only he could find the rest of the prophecy and help these kids and their friends. Their world and the Digiworld alike were in terrible danger as it was, with only untrained digimon and a group of kids to protect them from whatever evil was coming. He had a bad feeling that their lack of training would end up in the destruction of both worlds, or the enslavement.   
  
He looked over to the table where he had put the pieces of the stone with the prophecy written on it. "I've got to find those other pieces if I want to give them a chance at winning this battle. Maybe Centarumon has had more luck. Or maybe Andromon. Leomon? Oh, I don't know. They've probably searched a lot of places by now. I just hope that they're on their way here with some pieces of this ancient stone," Gennai said to himself as he looked outside at his fish.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Centarumon wasn't having any luck and it was the same with Leomon and Andromon. All three had searched the island without any luck. They were starting to think that the missing pieces of the stone were in the Dark Masters hands. And if that was true, then they would be after Gennai and a whole lot of bad stuff would happen.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back in the real world, the parents of the digidestined were watching worriedly as their children split up and then started to change. They were wondering what would happen to their children now? Would they survive? After this battle was over, would there be another? Would they ever be able to hug their children again? Would the ever SEE their children again?  
  
While the parents were thinking about their children, Jim was thinking about his brother. 'I know that Joe has Gomamon with him, but I think that he and the other kids should have stuck together. If they're not together, how can they survive? And what'll happen with that new enemy that they're going to start fighting soon. They already have to deal with the Dark Masters, but another enemy? I'm not sure that they'll be able to handle it. And I'm also worried about the other parents. What must be going through their minds?' Jim thought to himself.  
  
What was going on in the different parents minds? Mrs. Izumi was thinking, 'I know that Izzy isn't my real son, but I still care about him and love him. I hope that he'll be careful. If he's not, he might die! I don't want to make a grave for him. He's just a little boy! Only nine years old.'   
  
While Mrs. Izumi was thinking about her son, Mrs. Takenouchi was thinking about her daughter. 'I hope that Sora knows that I love her and that I'm hoping that she wins. I know that Biyomon will take care of her. I hope that Sora doesn't stay in that bird form. I'll still love her anyway, but I want to see my daughter back in her regular form. I hope she'll be okay.'  
  
T.K. and Matt's dad was thinking along the same lines. 'Matt's got to be tough. He's the leader of a group now. I know that the only reason that he's the leader of his own group is because he and Tai fought, and that I shouln't be proud of him for fighting with his friends, but I can't help but be. He's taking care of his group. People are dependent on him and he's not caving in under the pressure. And even though he's turned into a digimon, he's still looking after his group. I just hope that he doesn't get over confident.'  
  
They didn't know if they'd ever see their children again, but they were confident in their abilities. Somehow, deep in their hearts, they knew that their children would be okay.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I thought this would be a good time to stop. Especially considering that I need to go to sleep soon. It's 11:30pm and I need to be up by 6:50am. I can actually survive on that little amount of time. I usually only get two hours of sleep on Saturdays. Five more reviews and I'll get the next chapter up. And I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. And could you please tell me if the name of this chapter is good or not? Personally, I thought it was. But I'd like to know what yu, the reviewer(hint hint), thinks about it. 


	10. Romance Delayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own Sailor Moon for the short time that it's mentioned.  
Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter has taken a little while for me to get out. I was having trouble finding time to write. Thanks for all of the great reviews! I feel special! ^_^ My goal for this story is to get over a hundred reviews. That would be cool! And if you want, you can join my mailing list! I have two actually. One is for my Digimon stories, and one is for my Sailor Moon ones! If you join, I'll send you an e-mail when I write a story or update one. Of course, it depends on what list you join. If I write a digimon story or update one, I'll send whoever's on the Digimon mailing list an e-mail. Get the idea? If you want to join, just send me an e-mail or write in your review which list you'd like to join and what your e-mail is. Now, onto the next chapter of 'A New Kind Of Digivolving'!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 10-Romance Delayed  
  
"Wow, Joe! You look a whole lot different!" Tai exclaimed when he say Joe's new form.  
  
Joe looked like a gray seal with huge glasses. Actually, they were only the size of his regular glasses, but his glasses ARE huge. He had the symbol of reliability on his tail in a darker gray. At the moment, he was flapping his arms in the air and was actually flying!   
  
"Well, at least I look pretty normal," MarineAngemon said. He looked a lot like Bukamon in shape, except that he didn't have those sharp teeth sticking out, he had a golden collar around his neck, he was a light pink, he had wings like an angel, his tail was thinner, he had ears like a Koromon, and he had a red heart on his chest. In other words, he was absolutely adorable. (A/N I got the picture of MarineAngemon from Babyshiro and I also got a list of his attacks from Babyshiro. Thanks!)  
  
"Now the only one in our group that needs to turn is Tai! I think that that's pretty good. He'll probably change soon enough anyway!" Sora said as she flew around Tai.  
  
Tai smiled and nodded his head. He was a little worried though. He just had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back with Matt's group, Kari, T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon were still glowing.   
  
"I hope we change soon!" T.K. said to Kari. Kari nodded in return.   
  
The light suddenly grew to its brightest, as if it had heard T.K.'s wish and saw Kari's nod of agreement. When the light cleared, everyone jumped back in shock at the four new digimon.  
  
T.K. looked like a short yellow pegasus with a golden horn coming out of his forehead. His wings were golden as were his hooves. He had the yellow symbol of hope on his left wing.   
  
Kari looked a lot like T.K. She looked like a short pink pegasus with golden wings. Like T.K., her hooves were golden and she had a golden horn coming out of her forehead. The pink symbol of light was on her right wing.  
  
Seraphymon had a tail like MetalSeadramon's, three pairs of angel like wings, and arms like a wrestler. He had a silver chestplate on and his head was covered in a metal mask.  
  
Magnadramon had a long, pink, snake like body with a dog like head that had a pink lion like mane. She had multiple pink mini angel like wings and four pink dog like feet. Coming out of Magnadramon's head, were three Koromon like ears, except that they were black and a dark shade of pink.  
  
"I knew that you little brats would change soon!" Puppetmon said as he jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in.   
  
"You better stay away from them!" Seraphymon called out as he and Magnadramon took a defensive in front of T.K., Kari, and the rest of the kids. MetalGarurumon, Rosemon, and HerculesKabuterimon stood beside Seraphymon and Magnadramon.   
  
"We'll take those kids and destroy you! You can't get away," Piedmon said as he appeared beside Putppetmon.   
  
Machinedramon came up behind Puppetmon and Piedmon, "Goodbye, digidestined."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Leomon! Andromon! Centarumon! The digidestined are in danger! go to them at once!" Gennai said through his communicating device. Leomon, Andromon, Centarumon, and Gennai each had a communication device so that even though they were miles apart, they could still communicate with each other.  
  
"I'm very close to the missing piece of the stone. I have to find it!" Centarumon said urgently.   
  
"Okay. You go and find it. Leomon and myself can take care of the digidestined," Andromon said to Centarumon.   
  
"Yes, we can take care of them," Leomon agreed.   
  
"Good," Gennai said as he put his communication device on the table next to the pieces of the stone.   
  
"I just hope that you won't be to late," Gennai said to himself.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, with Matt's group, Piedmon was firing the first attack.   
  
"Trump Sword!" he called out, throwing his swords. "Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon caled out, sending his attack at Piedmon.   
  
"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon cried out, shooting her attack at Machinedramon.   
  
"God Flame!" Seraphymon yelled, aiming his attack at Machinedramon who was getting to fire at Magnadramon.   
  
"Poison Thorns!" Rosemon cried, shooting her thorns at Machinedramon.   
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon called out, sending his attack to join with Rosemon's. This final attack destroyed Machinedramon.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" Puppetmon said from behind the group. He had his strings around T.K. and Kari. Mimi, Matt, and Izzy charged him. Mimi scratched his face, Matt bit his leg, and Izzy knocked him over.   
  
"Sincerity Leaves!" Mimi cried out her attack naturally.   
  
"I'm not gonna be defeated by some plant feline!" Puppetmon said to her. He grabbed T.K. and Kari before Matt, Mimi, or Izzy could do anything.   
  
"T.K.! KARI!" Matt, Mimi, and Izzy cried out. Piedmon joined Puppetmon and took T.K.   
  
"We'll just leave with your little friends now. Bye bye!" Piedmon said as he disappeared with Puppetmon, T.K., and Kari.   
  
"NOOOOOO!" Matt cried out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
What will happen now? Will T.K. and Kari be saved? The only way to find out is to make sure that I get five reviews! So review! 


	11. To Protect Or Not To Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of the people who review my story! All of you are so great! This fic itself has helped me in a lot of ways. I used to be so nervous about writing stories for fear that people would hate it. Now that I've gotten all of these reviews, I feel confident! And I've also made a new friend. Thanks to everyone. Don't worry. I'm not going to quit the fic or anything. I plan on getting this story over fifteen chapters! And I have all of the reviewers to thank for it! I just wanted to say thank you. Now, onto chapter eleven!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 11-To Protect Or Not To Protect  
  
"I should've protected them better! I'm supposed to be the leader! Some leader I am," Matt mumbled to himself.   
  
"If you think that you did a bad job at protecting them, then so did I. All of us protected them the best we could! We'll get them back, I promise. It may be hard, but we've been through a lot!" Mimi said to him.   
  
"Mimi's right, Matt! We'll get them back! We'll make sure that they pay. We just need to work together!" Izzy added.   
  
"Maybe if we joined up with Tai, Sora, and Joe. Maybe we DO need to be together. Maybe that's the only way to defeat the Dark Masters and our new enemy. But that means we need to get T.K. and Kari back. We need to get them back," Matt said.   
  
"We don't need to catch up with everyone else! We can do it just fine! We made it this far, didn't we? And we can go to Primary Village and get reinforcements. We can get T.K. and Kari back!" Mimi said.   
  
"Maybe you're right. But maybe Sora was right, maybe we SHOULD have just let Tai be the leader," Matt said.  
  
"And go back to the way that Tai was treating us?! Are you crazy?!" Izzy exclaimed, "I don't know about you, Matt, but I don't fancy just being known as the genious of the group."  
  
"Tai has let leadership get to his head. His ego has taken control of his mind! Now that we're gone, maybe he'll finally get it through his head that he's not invincible. Until then, and even after that, you're our leader. Start acting like it. Do you want to sit around and mope or do you want to go find those Dark Masters and get our friends back?" Mimi asked Matt.  
  
"You're right. Lets go! We need to get reinforcements and defeat the Dark Masters once and for all!" Matt said, standing up.   
  
"That's the Matt I know!" 'And love,' Mimi added mentally to herself.   
  
'I guess I do love him. He's always been there for me. I know that after all of this is through, we'll get together, somehow,' Mimi thought happily.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you guys almost there?" Gennai asked Leomon and Andromon.   
  
"I'm about a mile from their location," Leomon answered.   
  
"I'm about two miles. You'd better keep them headed towards Primary Village, Leomon," Andromon said.   
  
"Got it," Leomon said.   
  
"How's Centarumon doing?" Andromon asked Gennai.   
  
"He's about three miles from the location of the missing pieces. He's moving as fast as he can to get that stone," Gennai replied.  
  
"I can smell the digidestined's scent. I'm going to sign off now. These kids are going to need a lot of help if they're going to defeat this new enemy," Leomon said. A beep was heard by Gennai and Andromon as Leomon stopped communication with them for the time being.  
  
"I better sign off too. Hopefully I'll get there a few minutes after Leomon," Andromon said. Another beep was heard and Gennai was all alone in his thoughts and fears.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the real world, all of the people who had loved ones in the Digiworld were worried and anxious for this terrible experience to be over.   
  
'I hope that they get to keep their digimon with them, after this whole thing is over. They have a bond that can never be broken. It'd be a heartbreaking experience for all of them,' Jim thought to himself.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't wait until I transform into a digimon!" Tai said to Sora and Joe as they walked along to Primary Village.   
  
"It'll be cool! We'll all be digimon!" Sora said happily.  
  
"Tai? Sora? Joe?" the three heard a very familiar voice say.   
  
"Andromon!" they all turned and said.   
  
"What are you doing here?" MarineAngemon asked.   
  
"I'm supposed to be finding Matt, Mimi, Izzy, T.K., and Kari. I'm on my way to Primary Village," Andromon explained.   
  
"Well, we're on our way there too! Why don't you come along with us?" Tai offered.   
  
"As long as we get there fast. Some bad stuff is happening and I need to join up with Leomon as soon as possible!" Andromon said.  
  
"We'll get you there and help you with whatever problem you have!" Tai said.   
  
"I just hope we're not too late," Andromon said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have to get up REALLY early tomorrow and it's 11:30pm right now. Five more reviews and I'll get the next chapter up. I'll try to make it longer. 


	12. An Angry Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! For info on my mailing lists, look at previous chapters or e-mail me. Please review!  
  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 12-An Angry Reunion  
  
"So that's what's happening," Andromon explained to Tai, Sora, Joe, Agumon, Phoenixmon, and MarineAngemon.   
  
"Wow," Tai said.   
  
He was riding on Phoenixmon along with Agumon, Joe, and Andromon. Sora and MarineAngemon were flying along side everybody, listening to the conversation and sometimes joining in it themselves.  
  
"I'll fly ahead and see if I can see Matt's group," MarineAngemon said. He flew faster and dropped lower, so he could see better. He scanned the forest with his eyes, hoping to see something soon. He thought he saw a flicker of red, but it suddenly disappeared.  
  
He looked down at the ground and suddenly it was black. He looked around at his surroundings and came to one conclusion, "I'm certainly not in the forest anymore!"  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, how are we going to attack Piedmon and Puppetmon?" Mimi asked Matt.   
  
"We'll probably have to barge in to their lair. And before that we'll probably have to defeat some other digimon," Matt explained.   
  
"You're probably right about that," Izzy agreed.   
  
"I think that they need someone else to tire us out physically or mentally and then they attack. They might be weaker than we thought," Izzy added.  
  
"I just hope that we can get T.K. and Kari out fast. If we could get them out, we would have more help fighting the rest of the Dark Masters," Matt said.  
  
"Matt! Mimi! Izzy!" Leomon called out to them.   
  
"Leomon! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I'm here to help you. The Dark Masters are planning something big. Andromon should be here soon. Centarumon won't come until later. He's really close to the remaining pieces of that stone with the prophecy on it," Leomon explained.  
  
"Leomon!" Andromon called from above. Leomon looked up and saw Andromon as he, Tai, Sora, Joe, MarineAngemon, Agumon, and Phoenixmon came down to them.  
  
"Where's Kari and T.K.?" Tai asked urgently.   
  
Matt looked at Mimi and Izzy for encouragement. They nodded and smiled their encouragement at him.   
  
"The Dark Masters attacked and took them. We were unprepared because T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon changed," Matt explained.   
  
"How could you let them get Kari?!" Tai demanded, not even caring that he was talking to a digimon-Matt and a digimon-Mimi and digimon-Izzy were right behind him.   
  
"I told you that we were unprepared! We fought back, but they were too strong! All three of them showed up. We defeated Machinedramon, but Puppetmon sneaked up on us and took T.K. and Kari!" Matt yelled at Tai, trying to get it through his head.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!" Andromon and Leomon yelled at the same time. The kids shut their mouths immediately.   
  
"We'll get T.K. and Kari back and defeat the Dark Masters but only if you work together!" Leomon said.   
  
"I TOLD you that you all should have stuck around with us and just let Tai be the leader. If you had just let Tai be the leader, T.K. and Kari would still be here with us!" Sora said to Matt's group.   
  
"Oh, shut up! You're such a brown-noser! Just like Joe! No wonder all of you stick together. Losers," Mimi muttered the last part under her breath. Matt snickered while Izzy just tried to keep his laughs in.  
  
"You all will work together for the time being. After you've defeated all of your enemies, THEN you can argue all you like and go your separate ways. Got it?" Leomon yelled, coming to the end of his rope, so to speak.   
  
"Yes, sir," the kids said quietly.  
  
"Good. We need to figure out where T.K. and Kari were taken to, and get them back before Piedmon and Puppetmon do something to them. Something bad," Andromon said.   
  
"This is all your fault, Matt," Tai mumbled. Unfortunately for him, Leomon overheard his comment and glared warningly at the goggle wearing boy.  
  
"Enough of that. We need to get to Primary Village and gather reinforcements. We also need to plan our attack. We can't take any chances. If all of you can't defeat the rest of the Dark Masters, then you have no hope of defeating your new enemy," Andromon said.  
  
Matt, Mimi, and Izzy looked at each other, asking each other silently if was a good idea to tell the others their hypothesis. They decided yes.   
  
"We have an idea on how to defeat the Dark Masters," Izzy spoke up. All eyes turned to him. He looked over at Matt and Mimi, silently begging for some help.   
  
"We were thinking about how the Dark Masters always sent someone else to fight us for awhile, even though they probably knew that we could defeat them easily. After we defeated their minion, they would attack us themselves, after we were WEAKER," Mimi said.   
  
"Then they would attempt to defeat us, but go away after we were worn out. It's like they knew we were almost defeated, and they wanted to play with us longer. They always have someone fight us physically or mentally before they attack, so we're weaker. If we can gather enough reinforcements to defeat their minion, we can go straight to them and attack. We'd have a better chance at defeating the Dark Masters if we could just attack them right away," Matt said.   
  
"Rosemon, Seraphymon, Magnadramon, and MetalGarurumon attacked Machinedramon right away and he was defeated like THAT!" Izzy said.   
  
"I noticed that almost all of you changed. Tai's the only one who needs to change. Do any of you have any attacks?" Leomon asked the group.   
  
"I have an attack. When Puppetmon was taking T.K. and Kari, I attacked him. It was the first time I've ever used an attack," Mimi said.  
  
"Well, we'll try to get the rest of you strong enough to be able to attack. But we have to get to Primary Village soon," Andromon said.   
  
"Prodigious(A/N Thanks for the spelling, Daiya!)!" Izzy exclaimed.   
  
"What is it?" Joe asked Izzy.   
  
"I've found out some more information on our transformations. It appears that we don't have levels like most digimon have. We have more of a percentage level. Right now, Mimi is at 40%. Matt, Joe, Sora, and I are at 30& and T.K. and Kari are at 20%. I think that we need to fight more to increase our levels, but I'm not sure yet," Izzy explained.  
  
"Do you know anything about our new names, or do we even have any new names?" Mimi asked.   
  
"From what I've found, no, we don't have any new names," Izzy answered.  
  
"We better hurry if we're going to get to Primary Village before nightfall," Leomon said, finally regaining his cool.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I told you that this chapter would be longer! I gotta quit now 'cause I put this thing off to basically the last minute and it's 1:21am now. And I'm quite sure that I actually need to get up tomorrow. Five more review and the next chapter will be posted. I'd better start writing it earlier, though.  
Serena ^_^ 


	13. Gathering Forces

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! If you want more info on my mailing lists, send me an e-mail @ AngelicMoonDJ@juno.com. Please review!  
  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 13-Gathering Forces  
  
"So, how long until we get to Primary Village, Izzy?" Joe asked as he flew over to the purple bee.   
  
"About a half hour. Once we get there, we should probably eat something. You know, so we have strength," Izzy said.  
  
"Well, I think that we should not eat until AFTER we train. That way we'll train harder," Tai said.   
  
"Well, I think that we SHOULD eat. Not that much, but enough so that we'll be strong and actually have enough energy to raise our levels," Matt argued.   
  
"Well, I think that all of you should leave the eating and training part to Andromon and I. We'll take care of it," Leomon said.  
  
They walked in silence for the next twenty minutes, until they heard some talking.   
  
"We need to find them! That's the only way that we'll be safe," the group heard a Gekomon say.   
  
"Who are you looking for?" Leomon said as he and the rest of the group stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"You guys! Well, one of you guys. Tai! Where are the rest of the digidestined?" the Otamamon the Gekomon was talking to said.   
  
"We ARE the rest of the digidestined!" Mimi exclaimed, insulted by the two digimon.   
  
"What do you mean? The digidestined we knew were only Mimi, Tai, and Joe, mind you, but we've heard about the rest and you certainly aren't one of them," the Gekomon said to Mimi.   
  
"Actually, they ARE the digidestined. They just transformed. The 'digimon' that you're talking to is actually Mimi," Leomon explained.   
  
"WHAT?!" the two Otamamon and Gekomon exclaimed.   
  
"Most of us got turned into digimon. We're just waiting for Tai to turn into one," Izzy informed them.  
  
"But I heard that there were EIGHT digidestined! There's only six of you!" the Gekomon said.   
  
"That's what we need your help with. Two of the digidestined got captured by the Dark Masters. We just need your help to defeat whatever minion, or minions, they send to fight the digidestined before they fight the digidestineds themselves," Andromon explained.  
  
"I don't know if we can! Are there going to be other digimon fighting?" the Otamamon asked.   
  
"Hopefully. We're trying to gather forces. Andromon and I will be fighting, and hopefully Elecmon too, once we ask him," Leomon answered.   
  
"When are you going to ask him?" the Gekomon questioned.   
  
"As soon as we find him. We need to use the remains of Primary Village as a training ground," Leomon replied.   
  
"We'll come with you! Maybe if we help you, we'll digivolve soon!" the Otamamon said excitedly.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I found the location of the remaining pieces of the prophecy. I'll get them to you as fast as I can," Centarumon informed Gennai.   
  
"Good. Leomon and Andromon have probably met up with the digidestined by now. I'll contact them and let them know," Gennai replied.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"My poor little girl!" Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. She was so worried about Kari and Tai when they first went to the Digiworld, but this was too much! Kari was taken away from her brother, her digimon, and her friends by some evil being out to destroy them. She was just a little girl!  
  
"I hope that T.K. will be okay. He's just a little boy! My little baby," Ms. Takaishi said to herself.   
  
"They'll be alright. Matt and his friends will get T.K. back, defeat their enemies, and return home safely! Don't worry, Nancy," Mr. Ishida consoled his ex. But in truth, he was just as worried about his children and their friends as everyone else.  
  
"Their just children! They shouldn't have to go through all of this. I wish that all of them were right here with us. I wish that we didn't have to go through all of this. The children too," Mrs. Izumi said to her husband.   
  
"They'll come back. They're stronger and smarter than they look," Jim said. He had confidence that his brother would make it through all of this. He had to. Joe had so many dreams and goals that he should be able to fulfill. So did the rest of the kids. Jim was confident that everyone would make it through this alive.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Elecmon exclaimed. The digidestined had shown up, in different forms, except Tai, and asked him to help them defeat the Dark Masters! It was to much for the electric digimon to take.  
  
"All we need you to do is fight any digimon, minus the Dark Masters, so we can defeat them! T.K. and Kari are in danger. We have to get them back! After we defeat the Dark Masters, Primary Village will probably be restored! Just think of all of the fine baby digimon you'll raise!" Matt said convincingly to Elecmon.  
  
Fifteen minutes, some bribing, and arguing later, Elecmon had finally decided to join up with them. Izzy added his name to the short list of digimon that would be helping them.  
  
"What other digimon do you think will help us?" Mimi asked Matt.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can get Meramon to help us. Or maybe Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon if they're still alive. All I know about them is that they got sent to Myotismon's castle after they failed him," Matt said.  
  
"Actually, we've been following you all along!" Pumpkinmon said.   
  
"Pumpkinmon! Gotsumon!" Matt said happily.   
  
"We'll join your rag-tag team! As long as you treat us to ice-cream cones after it's over," Gotsumon said.   
  
"Sure thing, guys," Matt said.   
  
"I'll add them to my list," Izzy said, typing their names in.  
  
"So far, we only have five digimon helping us. How are we going to find more?" Izzy questioned.   
  
"We'll find more," Andromon said.   
  
"It'll be no problem. We've helped a lot of digimon. I'm sure that they would be more than willing to help us!" Sora said optimisticly.  
  
"Maybe the Numemon would help us," Mimi said, thinking about the slimy green digimon.   
  
"With so many of them on our side, that would be great!" Joe said.   
  
"Monzaemon might help us," Agumon said, remembering the crushing hugs of friendship that the big teddy bear had given them.   
  
"Maybe Frigimon too," Tai said.   
  
"Drimogemon might help us, if we can find him," Izzy said.   
  
"I'd actually be happy to help you," a familiar voice said from behind them.  
  
"Ogremon!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
This seemed like a good place to stop. You know, surprise guest popping up. Do ya wanna know what happens? Then give me five reviews! 


	14. Supportive Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I hope that this chapter will be as good as the last. And to 'Phoenix in Flames', I am NOT prejudiced against Tai! This is just how he was acting in that part of the first season! This is just my take on it. So back off! And to everyone else, please review! Oh! And sorry that this took so long to get out. My brain's been fuzzylicious. Hehehehe!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 14-Supportive Thoughts  
  
"Hi, guys. I know that we're not on the best of terms, but those dang Dark Masters have ruined EVERYTHING! I want them gone so I can get a place to stay," Ogremon explained in his gruff voice.  
  
"Well, we DO need all of the reinforcements that we can get," Izzy said in favor of Ogremon.   
  
"And everyone should be given a chance!" Mimi added.   
  
"I know for a fact that his Pummel Whack is powerful," MarineAngemon said.   
  
"I think that he should join us!" Matt exclaimed.   
  
"I agree with the kids. I say we call a truce. Ogremon?" Leomon looked at his rival.   
  
"Okay. But just for now. As soon as things are back to normal, we'll be enemies again," Ogremon warned the lion digimon.   
  
"Deal," Leomon agreed.  
  
"I must warn you though, this is going to be a tough battle. We have another enemy that we'll be fighting. We need any digimon that we can get to defeat whatever minions the Dark Masters, and whatever new enemy we have, that they're sure to send," Izzy cautioned.   
  
At this, Elecmon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and Ogremon looked at each other, not so sure if they wanted to do this anymore.   
  
'If I do this, I might not survive. But if we win, even if I DON'T survive, Primary Village will be restored. I have to do this!' Elecmon thought confidently to himself.  
  
'Princess Mimi is in trouble. I just HAVE to help her! She helped us. Even if ShogunGekomon wasn't himself and tried to destroy us all, that wasn't Princess Mimi's fault! She just did what we asked her to. Even if this means my death, I'll help!' Gekomon said in his mind.  
  
'The fate of the entire Digiworld is resting on these kids shoulders. And I'm wondering if I should help them or not?! I'll fight to my death to protect them and this world!' Otamamon thought to herself(A/N I had to have a girl in here.).  
  
'Matt, T.K., and Gabumon tried to save us. And they were a lot of fun! What's the worst that could happen? I'm gonna help them. Plus, I want ice cream!' Pumpkinmon decided in his mind.  
  
'After everything I've been through, I'm even thinking about quiting now?! I mean there was Myotismon, there was that crazy casino worker, that freaky teenager ::shudder::, that ice cream lady, and then getting sent to Myotismon's dungeon! If I've faced all of that and survived, then I can do this!' Gotsumon thought to himself.  
  
'These kids care about our world a lot! They've been brave enough to fight Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon! And now they're willing to sacrifice themselves to help protect this world. If I don't help them, I'd be a dishonorable Ogremon. I'll help them!' Ogremon made his decision.  
  
"We're in!" Ogremon, Gekomon, Elecmon, and Otamamon informed the digidestined.   
  
"I'll contact Gennai and let him know our progress," Andromon said. He got out his communcating device(A/N From now on, it's going to be known as a CD, got it?)  
  
Andromon pressed a few buttons and a small hologram of Gennai popped up. "I'm with the kids right now. We got some reinforcements too. Gekomon, Otamamon, Elecmon, and Ogremon. Any news with Centarumon?" Andromon asked.  
  
"No news at all. I'm afraid that he might be in trouble. And I wanted to inform you that I've sent some digimon to help you. They should arrive at Primary Village within the hour. Gennai out." And with that, Gennai's hologram disappeared.  
  
"I wonder what digimon he'll send us," Tai said.   
  
"Maybe he will send Meramon!" Sora said happily.  
  
"Enough about the reinforcements that he'll send us. We need to get training!" Leomon said. Everyone, even Andromon, groaned.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"See! They'll get out of that battle alive. Have a little faith in them!" Jim said to the parents of the digidestined.   
  
"But their enemies are so powerful!" Mrs. Tachikawa said.  
  
"Have any of you ever thought that your negative thoughts might be hurting the digidestined?" Jim asked.   
  
"He's right. Maybe if we think good thoughts, it'll help them somehow. Remember that mind over matter chant?" Mr. Kamiya asked the other parents.   
  
"Yeah. Those ghosts didn't stand a chance! That other floating thing destroyed the stereo, but not before his minions were destroyed themselves!" Mrs. Kamiya agreed with her husband.   
  
"Then start thinking good, positive thoughts!" Jim said. They parents nodded in agreement.  
  
'Tai and Kari will come back and everything will be okay! Maybe they'll even come back with those creatures of theirs! I actually like that dino one,' Mr. Kamiya thought to himself.  
  
'Tai can take care of Kari. He protected her when that vampire was attacking. Everything will be alright,' Mrs. Kamiya thought, making sure that no negative thoughts entered her mind.  
  
'Biyomon, or should I say Phoenixmon, will protect my baby. After this, she can play soccer all she wants! I'm not going to push her anymore. She a young lady now,' Mrs. Takenouchi smiled as she thought of her daughter.  
  
'Matt can do this. He's always been able to take care of himself. After this, we can hang out. Maybe he'd even like it if I took him took work with me once in awhile. And he can take me places he likes,' Mr. Ishida thought happily to himself, even though his face didn't show it.  
  
'T.K. may be my little boy, but I have to believe in him. He may be in danger right now, but I have faith that Matt will get him out of it. And I'm so proud of Matt. Even after everything he's been through, he's still staying confident,' Ms. Takaishi thought in her mind.  
  
'She'll always be my little princess, but I have to believe in her to take care of herself for now. She'll come back to us. Rosemon will take care of her,' Mr. Tachikawa thought comfortingly to himself.  
  
'Mimi shouldn't have to go throught this, but she does have to. I know that she'll make those meanies pay,' Mrs. Tachikawa thought to herself.  
  
'Izzy is smart enough to get he and his friends through this. And with his digimon and friends with him, he can't lose!' Mr. Izumi was positive that his adopted son could get through this alive.  
  
'I hope that Izzy can survive through this. Hold on, I have to think POSITIVE thoughts, not IF thoughts. He WILL make it through this.' Mrs. Izumi scolded herself for even daring to think negative thoughts.  
  
'Joe has to make it through this. He knows what he's doing. He's grown up a lot since Myotismon showed up. He WILL make it through. I just know it!' Jim said confidently in his mind.  
  
To Be Continued...  
You know the drill! Five more reviews for the next chapter! La lala lalalala! Okieday, I'm hyper. Too much sugar. Did that even come from my mouth?! There is no such thing as too much sugar! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	15. My Back Hurts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEW FIC, 'Digital Picnic' when I get it posted. I'm working very hard on the first chapter, and hopefully it'll be as successful as this story has been. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter or anything. Just writer's block on this story. I try to clear it up by writing stories, and it usually helps ^_^. Onto the story!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 15-My Back Hurts!  
  
"Come on, you wimps! Put your backs into it!" Leomon barked out as he played drill sargeant for the digidestined.   
  
"This is crazy! He's trying to kill us!" Izzy exclaimed.   
  
"What, can't handle it?" Tai sneered.   
  
"He can too handle this! It's just that Leomon has gone crazy-drill-sargeant on us!" Matt defended.  
  
"What is wrong with him?! I already HAVE my attack!" Mimi complained.   
  
"So? Maybe you need to raise your level more or something," Sora said.  
  
Leomon had the digidestined, Gekomon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Otamamon, the digidestined's digimon, Elecmon, and Ogremon pushing a giant toy block. "I'm gonna get rid of this thing as soon as possible! Maybe replace it with a nice, inflatable one. No more heavy blocks!" Elecmon shouted.  
  
"Can we destroy it ourselves? Maybe attack it?" Ogremon suggested.   
  
"I wish!" MarineAngemon complained.   
  
"Maybe we should! That way Leomon can't tell us to push it anymore!" Izzy said, his wings getting tired along with every other part of his body.  
  
"Come on! You guys call yourself digimon and digidestined?!" Leomon shouted at them, not even hearing their plan.  
  
"That's it! I say we attack! I feel powerful enough to!" Mimi said. Her leaf like paws felt like they were going to dry up and crumble away.   
  
"Yeah! She's right!" Matt agreed.   
  
"All at once?" Sora said, reluctantly agreeing with Matt's group.   
  
"Yeah!" Joe said, his fins feeling finished.  
  
"Sincerity Leaves!" Mimi called. Razor sharp leaves shot out from the pink bud on her tail, heading for the toy block.  
  
"Poison Thorns!" Rosemon cried out, sending sharp green and red thorns at the block. (A/N I have NO idea what her attack looks like, so I'm making up what I think it would look like. ^_^'' Same with most of the other mega digimon attacks.)  
  
"Friendship Ice Blades!" Matt yelled, feeling proud that he had an attack and could fire it. Sharp icicles formed out of thin air above his head and headed toward the smiling clown on the block.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted sending his ice blast at the block.  
  
"Knowledge Shocker!" Izzy exclaimed. Purple lightning bolts shot out from his wings, heading for the block.  
  
"Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon said, his deep voice making it so he did not need to yell. He shot out a wave of power from the horn on his head.  
  
"Love Flame!" Sora cried out, fire shooting from her wings.  
  
"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon exclaimed. Stars formed above her head and shot out to destroy the block.  
  
"Water Gun!" Joe shouted, water shooting from in front of him.  
  
"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon exclaimed. Waves of water shot out, seeking to destroy the block.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon added, sending his attack at the block. (A/N Not much names you can call a block. LOL)  
  
"Trick Or Treat!" Pumpkinmon called out menacingly. A dark spirit like thing flew foward to the block.  
  
"Rock Fist Attack!" Gotsumon shouted. A rock came from his head and shot toward the block.  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon exclaimed. Lots of thunder went foward to electrocute the block. (A/N I can't decide whether to feel sorry for the block or glad that it's getting destroyed. @_@'')  
  
"Stun Bubble!" Otamamon cried out. Bubbles slammed into the block. (A/N Maybe I should call the blocks the evil blocks of doom?)  
  
"Symphony Crusher!" Gekomon called out, a power ball shooting from his trumpet at the block.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shouted, hitting the block.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Leomon exclaimed, looking at the space in which the block had once stood.  
  
"Getting rid of that block. We got kinda tired of pushing it," Otamamon explained.  
  
"Well, I guess it is good that the rest of the digidestined attacks came," Leomon said with a sigh.   
  
"Centarumon found the rest of the prophecy!" Andromon exclaimed running up to the group.  
  
"What's it say?" Leomon asked.   
  
"He didn't tell us the entire thing yet, but it looks like our new enemy has an apprentice. Apocalymon is his name. He's made out of all of the data of the digimon who couldn't digivolve and died. His strongest attack is 'Total Annihilation'. If we don't beat him, then the entire universe could be destroyed!" Andromon exclaimed.  
  
"Lets get back to training. We're going to need to get Tai to turn and the rest of them to get up to 100%. Maybe we can even get everyone to digivolve," Leomon said seriously.  
  
This time no one complained. All of the digidestined were thinking about their families, the digidestined's digimon thinking about their friends, and the others thinking about their homes and families.   
  
This was a serious matter for all of them. None wanted to fail, all were willing to die. They knew that the fate of the universe was in their hands.  
  
"If Apocalymon is just a apprentice, then what's his master like?" Izzy said the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
To Be Continued...  
This seemed like such a good place to stop. So cliff-hangery. Is that a word? LOL Anyway, five more reviews and you can have the next chapter. ^_^ 


	16. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: You people who ::takes deep breath:: review my story and give good reviews rock! I thank all of you very much for boosting my self-esteem and ego, umm, oops? Did I say THAT? Hey hey hey. ::rubs back of neck:: Or maybe I wrote it? ::dazed look:: Okay, I'm having one of those I-don't-know-anymore moments. Confusing, evil almost SANE moments. I must inform you that I am insane. 'specially when I read good fics and 'ave sugar. Ooookay, umm, onto the fic? Hehehehehe. No, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! INSANITY WILL REIGN SUPREME! And in this chapter, I'll finally get to the   
moment you all been waiting for...THE PROPHECY! I bet you were expecting me to say Tai's transformation, weren't ya? Don't worry, that coming soon. If I get enough reviews, maybe even the next chapter! ^_~ Hint hint. And I admit, this is the part that I dread the most. Me, a prophecy writer? Yeah right! In someone's dreams! Well, I hope that this doesn't suck that much. Here we go! ::scared bunny look::  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 16-The Prophecy  
  
"I have the prophecy right here. Gennai decoded it easily and put it together. We're in for some big trouble," Andromon said worriedly.   
  
"What's the prophecy say?" Izzy asked.   
  
"Here," Andromon said, handing over a sheet of paper to the bee.  
  
"What's it say?" Tai asked.   
  
"It says:(A/N I'm writing this is a poem form. I've been obsessed with poetry lately! ^_^'')  
  
The symbols of the chosen will have them turn,  
In their new forms they will fight,  
Their digital companions will help them learn,  
That there is much to fear from the night,  
The ultimate battle will be fought,  
One will live one will die,  
The one who is dead will stay that way not,  
Sunlight will he rise by,  
The fate of two worlds rest in the hands of the chosen,  
Their families and friends,  
Everything depends on them,  
If they fail it will be the end,  
May the power of their crests make them powerful,  
Help them defeat the enemy,  
And once again make everything peaceful.  
  
That's all!" Izzy finished.   
  
"Oh great! When we defeat the enemy he'll come back?! How could this get any worse!" Joe complained(A/N Are you mocking me? If you are, CRIMSON CLAW! (Devidramon, my baby!)).   
  
"So what? We'll just defeat him again!" Matt said optimisticly.   
  
"Yeah! If we've defeated him once, we can surely defeat him again!" Mimi agreed.  
  
"But what if we don't defeat him?" Sora said unoptimisticly(A/N Dang Sora, messing up my optimisticness! Is that even a word? @_@).  
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry that this chapter is REALLY short, but this is all prophecy chapter and all. Dude. Okay, anyway, five more lovely, beautiful, pretty, sweet reviews and you'll get the next lovely, beautiful, pretty, sweet chapter! 


	17. I Dream Of Orange Lizards

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm FINALLY getting to this part 'cause I'm sure that you viewers are impatient to get to it. This is going to be a VERY long chapter if it goes right. Sorry that it took so long to get to this part. Please review!  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 17-I Dream Of Orange Lizards  
  
"We've gotta think positive!" Mimi said back to the bird.   
  
"I must admit that she's right," Joe agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Well I suggest that we all get some sleep. Andromon and I will stay up guarding you. Tomorrow, we're going to do some more training, then we're taking on the Dark Masters. We have to. Who knows what's happened to T.K. and Kari by now?" Leomon said.   
  
The others nodded in agreement, not even bothering to argue that they should stay up too. They were all exhausted.   
  
In one of the abandoned mini-houses in Primary Village, Mimi and Matt were curled up next to each other with Rosemon partly laying down asleep on a sleeping MetalGarurumon's back.  
  
In another house, this one bigger for Phoenixmon, Tai was laying alseep on the floor, with Sora resting her head on his chest and Agumon and Phoenixmon sleeping right next to them.  
  
Izzy and Hercules Kabuterimon had another huge house for the big bug digimon (A/N I DO mean HerculesKabuterimon.). Izzy was resting on the floor with his partner curled up beside him.  
  
A couple of mini-houses away, Joe and MarineAngemon were laying on blankets, fast asleep.  
  
Ogremon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Otamamon, Gekomon, and Elecmon were sleeping on the floor of yet another mini-house. Ogremon actually had his thumb in his mouth!  
  
"It's a shame that they have to go through all of this," Andromon said to Leomon.   
  
"Yeah. The only time that they look at peace is when they're asleep," Leomon replied.  
  
"I hope that they can beat this enemy," a new voice spoke up. Leomon and Andromon turned to see Frigimon and Meramon.   
  
"How are you guys doing?" Andromon asked.   
  
"We're doing pretty good. Gennai sent us in as reinforcements," Meramon answered.  
  
"That's good. We're going to need all the help we can get," Leomon said, looking back at where the digidestined were sleeping.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where am I?" Tai asked himself. He was walking through fog, not sure where he was going.  
  
He walked through the fog, seearching for anything, when suddenly, he saw an orange light. He ran to it, but it seemed like it would take forever and all eternity to get there.   
  
'Maybe if I will myself to get there,' Tai thought to himself. He stopped running, closed his eyes, and pictured in his mind that he was at the bright orange light.  
  
"Agumon?!" Tai cried out as he saw the being inside the light.   
  
"Yes, Tai?" Agumon asked, seemingly unconcerned about his glowing.   
  
"You do know that you're glowing like a light bulb, don't you?" Tai asked his dinosaur friend.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I just need to get YOU glowing. I was always scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you. But when I looked deep inside myself, I found the courage to protect you. I started glowing afterward," Agumon explained.  
  
"Do you mean that I need to find my courage? Is that the only way I'll change?" Tai asked frantically.   
  
"Yes. If you have the courage to fight and protect, then we'll BOTH change!" Agumon said.  
  
"How do I find it?" Tai asked frantically.   
  
"Look inside your heart," Agumon answered as he faded away.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tai woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. He looked around him and saw everything like it was when he went to sleep. He stopped shaking, breathing deeply.  
  
'What did Agumon mean when he said that I need to look inside my heart? I've had courage all along!' Tai thought to himself.  
  
He held up his crest with his hand, looking deeply at it. The sun like symbol was there, like always. He ran his fingers over it, as if it would help him figure out all the answers.  
  
'Maybe I need to bring out my courage like that time when Agumon first went ultimate?' Tai thought to himself. He tried to remember how he got Agumon to digivolve.  
  
'We were fighting Etemon and Greymon was going against him. I stayed with Greymon, even as he kept getting hit, over and over. I was angry at Etemon for hurting him and wanted revenge. I gathered up my courage to defeat Etemon and the crest started glowing. I told Greymon to use the power of the crest and he digivolved,' Tai recalled in his mind.  
  
'Maybe I need to find the courage to go against this new enemy. I'm actually afraid that we won't make it. But we have to! Both worlds depend on it!' Tai thought confidently.  
  
Squeezed in his hand, his crest started to glow.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Look! What's going on?!" Leomon pratically roared.   
  
"It must be the crests!" Frigimon exclaimed.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Someone turn off the lights," Ogremon mumbled as he opened his eyes.   
  
"It's the crests, dork!" Pumpkinmon said to the green monster.   
  
"I knew that," Ogremon grumbled as he followed the rest of his roomies out to where Leomon and Andromon, and now Frigimon and Meramon, were keeping guard.  
  
"It's beautiful," Elecmon said, awed.   
  
"I've never seen anything like it," Otamamon said.  
  
One mini-house had green and blue lights splashing into the sky. In one large house, red and orange lights were coloring the sky above it. In another huge house, purple light came from it and decorated the sky. A small house had a gray light sprouting from it.   
  
"The power of their crests must have increased in level," Andromon said.  
  
From the first house, four beams of light sprouted into the sky, moving when their hosts did. It was the same with the other houses.  
  
Finally, the light died down, taking the aurora borielas(sp?) like light show with it.  
  
Matt, Mimi, MetalGarurumon, and Rosemon walked out, looking rested and ready to fight. Izzy, HerculesKabuterimon, Joe, and MarinAngemon walked out from their houses, looking the same as the first group. They walked over to where Leomon and the rest of the group was waiting.  
  
"What happened?" Izzy asked.   
  
"We don't know. Something must have triggered it, but what?" Leomon said.  
  
Then, Sora, Phoenixmon, WarGreymon, and a strange orange lizard walked out.  
  
"I got turned into a lizard. Why a lizard? (A/N 'Cause I couldn't think of anything else. =P)" Tai whimpered.  
  
Mimi and Matt put their paws over their mouths, trying, unsuccessfuly, to control their laughter. First Matt let out a snort, then Mimi let a giggle out, and then they were laughing uncontrolably.  
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon didn't even try to hold back their laughter. They just laughed their heads off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the poor lizard," Tai said, glaring at them.  
  
"Well, at least you can get your attack now!" Sora said brightly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Well, that was a long chapter! I hope that all of you wonderful people enjoyed this! Five more reviews for the next chapter. 


	18. Join The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: YES! I FINALLY FOUND MY DISK!  
Kitmon: Caps lock maniac.  
Serena: Everyone, meet one of the voices in my demented mind that I decided to create and draw and stuff. Kitmon!  
Kitmon: Great entrance. NOT!  
Serena: Well, hmph! I decided I needed to make someone to talk to when I can't talk to any of my friends. She's a rookie level. Of course, I might turn her back into a digi-egg...  
Kitmon: Don't you dare!  
Serena: Well you were a lot quieter in my mind when I thought of you as a digi-egg! But then I just HAD to go and make you hatch and digivolve. I have to be losing my mind...  
Kitmon: Oh, you've already lost it!  
Serena: -_-''  
Kitmon: Please review this fic and maybe turn her back to being sane.  
Serena: NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SANE!  
Kitmon: Onto the fic! I'll just chain this psycho up and write the story myself. Since we are the same people after all. She justed needed an excuse to talk to herself, so she made me. Maybe I can send her to a mental hospital... =^-^= Purr!  
Serena: Hsss! =P Also, ~*~@@@@!IMPORTANT NOTE!@@@@~*~ Does anyone have chibi photos of the digi-destined? And I don't mean the ones from the movies. I mean ones where it's Mimi wearing the same kind of stuff she did in season one and two. If you do, could ya please send them to me? It'd be a real help. After I finish this fic, I'm planning on doing another Digimon series and I need chibi photos for inspiration. For everyone who does, I'll write a thank you at the beginning of that story! My e-mail is AngelicMoonDJ@juno.com. Also, feel free to write me if you just want to say hi or something! I LUV e-mail! And in this chapter, the couples that will be in this story should be revealed.  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 18-Join The Darkness  
  
"Where do you think we are?" Kari asked T.K.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that the others will come for us soon!" T.K. assured his friend.  
  
"I hope so. I'm really scared," Kari replied.   
  
"And that you should be, my dear," a mysterious, yet familiar, voice said.  
  
The two kids looked up to see Piedmon. "Why did you take us?" T.K. asked bravely.  
  
"And where are we?!" Kari demanded.  
  
"You're at the top of Spiral Mountain. And we took you because our master needs you," Piedmon said, that cruel grin of his appearing on his evil face. "Our master wants us to turn you to the dark side, our side."  
  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other, scared, not wanting to hurt any of their friends. 'Matt, where are you?' T.K. thought to himself.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Y-y-you're a l-lizard?" Matt choked out, trying to keep in his laughs.   
  
"Yeah! You gotta a problem with that?" Tai said, glaring at the wolf.  
  
That did it for Matt. He burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were already doing that.  
  
"Hey! It's not his fault that he got turned into a orange gecko!" Sora defended her leader.  
  
'Why did someone have to make me an orange lizard? I mean, a LIZARD?! Come on! I was thinking a lion!' Tai thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, you guys. That's enough. We need to get back to training," Leomon said. Everyone groaned.  
  
"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Mimi exclaimed while everyone else, excluding Leomon of course, groaned.  
  
After much arguing and pleading, Leomon and Andromon finally dragged everyone to the place that they had appointed as their 'training grounds'.  
  
"Up and down! Up and down! Do those push-ups! I want a hundred out of all of you!" Leomon yelled.  
  
'Why is he making ME do push-ups?!' Andromon thought to himself. After he helped dragged the digimon over here to train, this is the thanks he got?!  
  
"Can ::pant:: we ::pant:: tie ::pant:: him ::pant:: up ::pant:: and ::pant:: gag ::pant:: him? ::pant::" Tai asked and panted as he did push-ups. He had to make sure that his gecko-like tail didn't touch the ground and start a fire seeing as it had a ball of fire on the tip of his tail.  
  
"All I ::pant:: can say ::pant:: is that ::pant:: we need ::pant:: to get ::pant:: in shape!" Joe said, getting tired after ten push-ups.  
  
"We can do this!" Mimi exclaimed, loaded with energy as always. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?! If we've survived the Digiworld for this long, surely we can do some lousy push-ups! Then maybe we can have a break!" Mimi said happily as she continued counting the number of push-ups she had done in her head.  
  
"Mimi's right! We can do this!" Matt encouraged everyone, already encouraged by the plant kitty by his side.  
  
20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27  
  
"Come on! After this you all can take a nice break with refreshments!" Leomon cried out, doing push-ups himself.  
  
34...35...36...37...38...39...40...41  
  
"We can stop training after we beat everyone we're supposed to beat!" Pumpkinmon said, thinking of the ice cream Matt owed him.  
  
49...50...51...52...53...54...55...56  
  
"We'll never have to worry about another thing after this! (A/N That's what you think!)" Ogremon said in his gruff voice.  
  
61...62...63...64...65...66...67...68  
  
"Lets get this over with!" Gekomon said.  
  
73...74...75...76...77...78...79...80  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How long do you think it'll be until everyone saves us?" Kari asked T.K.   
  
"I'm sure that they're getting prepared to save us right now! Don't worry, Kari!" T.K. said comfortingly to his friend.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Have you captured the two as I commanded?" a deep voice boomed from the shadows that surrounded his, or her, throne.   
  
"Yes, master. We are ready to do your evil work," Piedmon answered.  
  
"Good. Now get back to them and put them under my spell," the voice said, done talking.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahhh, this water tastes sooo good!" Izzy said after a hard, long day's exercise.   
  
"I know what you mean. Water hasn't tasted this good to me in awhile," Joe agreed.   
  
"You know, I think my muscles grew!" MarineAngemon said cutely.   
  
"I won't even try to guess if mine did," HerculesKabuterimon replied.  
  
"You think that we'll be able to get T.K. and Kari back?" Mangandramon asked Seraphymon.   
  
"I'm sure we'll be able to. Don't you worry," he replied comfortingly.  
  
"Sooo. You and MetalGarurumon seem to be getting really close. Are you two, like, a couple?" Mimi asked Rosemon who blushed brightly at that particular question.  
  
"Well, you seem to be getting close to Matt. Anything going on with that?" Phoenixmon defended her fellow digimon and friend. Even if their partners weren't exactly speaking to each other that much, Rosemon and Phoenixmon were still good friends.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Sora started laughing and rolling on the floor.   
  
"Well, I see that you and Tai are getting real close!" Mimi said. That shut Sora up immediatly.  
  
'Do I even like Tai? I guess I do. He's always been there for me,' Sora thought to herself.  
  
'I wonder if Matt likes me? I KNOW that I like him. He's cute, sincere, cute, nice, and did I mention cute?! And the way he plays his harmonica! Whew! It's sooo nice! Just like him,' Mimi thought with a sigh.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't pursue this infatuation with MetalGarurumon. Maybe I'm getting the wrong signals. I'm so confused!' Rosemon thought to herself.  
  
'I kinda like WarGreymon. But would he like a big ol' bird like me? Well, Biyomon isn't so humungous. I'm still unsure though,' Phoenixmon thought to herself.  
  
All four digimon sighed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I wonder where we're going," T.K. whispered to Kari, both following the LadyDevimon that was leading them.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you. You might get hurt," LadyDevimon said. Both T.K. and Kari gulped.  
  
"Ahh, my master's new, little pets. LadyDevimon, chain them up," Piedmon said to the white-haired lady.  
  
"My pleasure," she replied, fangs glittering in the dark.  
  
She led T.K. and Kari to a wall. She then proceeded to chain them up. First, she puts chains on their hooves, then their wings, next their heads, and finally their bodies. There was no way that they could get out unless they got their power levels to go up.  
  
"Now, it's time to 'convince' you to turn to our side," Piedmon said. He got a black crystal ball from a stand by his throne and walked over to the two frightened friends. He let the ball float up into the air, now glowing with darkness. His eyes turned as black as the ball, beams shooting from his eyes towards the ball. Finally, black light shot out from the ball and into the eyes of the two children.  
  
T.K. and Kari couldn't take their eyes away from the light. Thew shuddered as they felt the darkness take over their souls, turning their hearts against their loved ones.  
  
A few minutes later, both T.K. and Kari's coats were almost completely black. T.K.'s mane, tail, and horn were the only things left on him that were yellow. Even his symbol of hope had turned black, symbolizing that he was evil. Kari was the exact same way, except that instead of yellow, she was partly pink.  
  
"Who do you serve?" Piedmon asked them.   
  
"Milleniummon," they answered together.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Now you know who the villian is. Happy? And I'm not mad, seriously! And I need to know something. Would you nice people who review want a sequel to this fic? If I did write one, it'd be set in season two. Let me know in your reviews! And I want five of them before I'll post the next chapter. 


	19. Easier Jobs For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Serena: Hi people!  
MetalCatarion: Hello.  
Serena: I turned Kitmon back into a digi-egg, then she hatched into Sashimon, then digivolved into Leannamon, then went back to Kitmon, then digivolved AGAIN into Catarimon, the dedigivolved into Kitmon, then went mega so now she's MetalCatarimon. Man! Am I exhausted after writing all of that!  
MC: =P  
Serena: Thanks a lot! Oh, and hi, Daiya! How long do you think our battle will last? And to everyone who has reviewed this fic, THANK YOU! I reached my goal of 100 reviews plus some! From now on, I'm not going to make you review so many times so that you can get the next chapter. I'm going to go at my own rate. That's why I'm posting this kinda early! I still would appreciate the reviews though. Knowing that I'm writing what you like is nice. Plus, I need the inspiration.  
MC: That's for sure. She's been stuck on this chapter for about two weeks!  
Serena: I started writing it, then thought, 'Well, this sucks! Maybe I should take some time off to think of something better.' So now I'm going to try and rewrite this chapter and do it way better! I don't think that I'll be writing that much of it now, since it's 2:30 am and I'm just waiting for my hair to dry. Blowdryers suck! And now, I'll finally stop stalling and get to the next chapter! Now to think of a name for it. Please review! Oh, and thanks to Daiya for getting those pics for me! Got anymore? What about the rest of you people? And do ya want a sequel?  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 19-Easier Jobs For Now  
  
"Are they on are side now?" Milleniummon's voice boomed from his throne.  
  
Looking a tad frightened, Piedmon nodded and said, "They are ready to serve you."  
  
"Good. Train them, let them raise their level. Gennai does not think that I know of the prophecy. He has underestimated me! I know of the prophecy and I know THE prophecy! And with these two digidestined, I shall finally take my rightful place as KING of the Digital World! HAHAHA!" Milleniummon said as he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
Piedmon bowed, then left the room. He didn't want to upset Milleniummon, but he had a feeling the Milleniummon had underestimated his enemies, a mistake that his enemies had made.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I wish that there was some way that we could warn them or help them. I feel so helpless from down here," Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"I know how you feel. If only they hadn't had to leave so fast! Then maybe we could've established some kind of radio to contact them with," Jim added.  
  
"Why can't we now?" Mrs. Izumi asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't access the information even if we had any. I'm not part of the government and even if I was, their files on the Digital World have disappeared," Jim explained.  
  
"There has to be SOMETHING we can do! I can't handle all this waiting!" Mrs. Tachikawa complained.  
  
"Just hope that we've brought up our children right and that they know we love them. That's all we can do," Mrs. Takenouchi said quietly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Today, we're going to a new activity for training," Leomon told the digimon surrounding him.  
  
"What, are we going to lift each other?" Tai whispered to the digimon. Everyone snickered quietly.  
  
"We're going to help Elecmon restore Primary Village," Leomon explained, ignoring the remark Tai made. He could hear it because of his excellent hearing.  
  
"YAHOO!" everyone exclaimed. Leomon stared at them blankly. He thought that his previous exercises were fun!  
  
"Now we need to decide who's going to do what," Andromon said. Of course, it was after calming down a bit. The other digimon weren't the only ones happy about not having to do those wretched sit-ups!  
  
"Okay, who wants to paint some blocks?" Elecmon asked, taking charge of the situation before Leomon or Andromon could.  
  
"You mean those giant ones?" Mimi asked. Elecmon nodded.  
  
"WarGreymon and I will do those!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Okay! Let me write that down," Elecmon said, running to get a clipboard, some paper, and a pencil or pen.   
  
After he returned, he wrote down that Tai and WarGreymon would be painting the giant blocks. "Who wants to paint some houses?" Elecmon asked after writinf everything down.  
  
"We will!" Sora replied, indicating Phoenixmon and herself. Elecmon wrote that down.  
  
Before he could asked anymore questions, WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, MetalGarurumon, Rosemon, Seraphymon, Magnadramon(A/N Bet you thought I forgot about Seraphymon and Magnadramon, didn't ya?), HerculesKabuterimon, and MarineAngemon went back to their rookie forms, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Patamon, Salamon, Tentomon, and Gomamon(A/N Just in case you forgot who was who!).  
  
"Well, this will make it easier to get around!" Izzy said. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying, who wants to plant some flowers?" Elecmon asked.  
  
Mimi and Palmon looked at each other and smiled. "US!" they said together. Elecmon wrote that down too.  
  
"Someone needs to cook," Elecmon said.  
  
"We can do that!" Gabumon answered. Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
"Before you go any further, Izzy, Leomon and I need to talk with you about the different levels and now why everyone dedigivolved," Andromon said.  
  
"Okay," Izzy said as he and Tentomon flew over to where Leomon and Andromon were now sitting.  
  
"WE'LL HELP WITH THE FOOD!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I figured you two would do that," Elecmon muttered as he wrote their names down. "Who wants to move some toys?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"I guess I can do that. I AM strong after all," Ogremon bragged.  
  
"Oh, please!" Meramon muttered under his breath(A/N Did ya think I forgot about him and Frigimon? Well guess what! I did! @_@'').  
  
"Okay, we need someone to get some water and get the germs out! Oh, and it would be nice if it was cold," Elecmon added.  
  
"Meramon and I could do that. Maybe with the help of Otamamon and Gekomon," Frigimon said. "Yeah!" Otamamon and Gekomon shouted. Meramon reluctantly agreed. He didn't like water all that much.  
  
"Does anyone need any holes dug?" Drimogemon asked as he walked up to everyone.  
  
"Drimogemon! Did Gennai send you?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I brought along some others that I picked up on my way here," Drimogemon said, stepping out of the way to reveal Mojyamon and a whole bunch of Numemon.  
  
"Hi, Frigimon!" Mojyamon called out to the snowmon(A/N I know, I know, bad pun. I couldn't help myself!).  
  
"Hello, Mojyamon!" Frigimon shouted back.  
  
"Okay, we need someone to find if there are any digi-eggs still intact," Elecmon said in a sad voice. 'All those digi-eggs, lost. They all would have made excellent digimon,' Elecmon thought sadly.  
  
"We'll do that," Joe said, volunteering himself and Gomamon.  
  
"We'll help!" the leader of the Numemon said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Elecmon said in a sad voice. "Now, lets all get to work!" he finished in his normal happy voice.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone shouted.  
  
To Be Continued...  
YAY! I FINISHED IT! This chapter took me about a week to finish! Now to get started on my other stories...Well, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	20. Bubbles

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! MetalCatarimon couldn't join us today, seeing how she is in battle and all. LOL The only thing is, I don't think that anybody will ever win! Heehee. She's in a holding place right now 'cause the battle was put on hold after Beelzemon's possible death. I'd like to say hi to all my friends, 2 (WOW!), who read this story. You know who you are! Or at least I think you do. ^_^'' And thanks to everyone who reviews this story. It means a lot to me and my self-esteem. And, TachikawaIvimi(I think I got that right ^_^''), I would LUV any pics! Those sound cute! And thanks for being a loyal reviewer! Same to you, Daiya! I hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry to say this, but it'll probably be one of the last. Battle time is coming up. But, if you love this story so much, I might make a sequel if enough people ask for it! ^_~ I wouldn't mind making a sequel. It'd be fun! My first sequel ever...wow. So, tell me what ya think by leaving a review! Also, I think that this might be the last chapter. I haven't decided yet, but that's how it's looking. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BIO AND HOMEPAGE!!!  
  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 20-Bubbles  
  
"That was so exhausting!" Tai said as he flopped onto the ground next to Agumon. They had just finised their day of work along with everyone else.  
  
"Yeah," Elecmon said, a little happier than before. He, the Numemon, Joe, and Gomamon had actually found some digi-eggs still intact. A total of 7. Everyone took that as a good sign, seeing as 7 was supposed to be a lucky number.  
  
Everyone else flopped down, except for Matt, Gabumon, Pumpkinmon, and Gotsumon, who were still cooking. They had already cooked breakfast and lunch for everyone, so now dinner was on the menu.  
  
"YO! IT'S DONE!" Matt yelled out, picking the perfect time to do so. Some of his friends were getting a little impatient.  
  
After dinner, Izzy started telling everyone what he had learned that day. "We're at levels so high now that we should be able to call on our attacks at any time. And, even though I didn't believe it at first, we can join with our digimon," Izzy explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone screamed in response. Izzy, Leomon, and Andromon had expected this.  
  
"What Izzy is saying, is that if you can control your digivices and crests, then you can join with your digimon into ONE body," Andromon explained.  
  
"What about T.K. and Kari? What if they've been controled by the Dark Masters? Will they be able to join with us, using dark powers?" Patamon asked urgently.  
  
"We're not sure. If they can, then you could be in big trouble," Leomon said.  
  
"Also, if the Dark Masters decide to attack, we're prepared to fight. And if they do, then you and Salamon must try to find T.K. and Kari before something bad happens," Izzy warned.  
  
"Of course," Salamon said, sadly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"When do you want us to destroy those brats, master?" T.K. asked Milleniummon, meeting him for the first time.  
  
"They aren't expecting an attack now, so we'll be sending LadyDevimon after them, along with Piedmon and Puppetmon. After they have fought, and they will most likely be deleted, you will fight and triumph! You will become my top warriors! My generals! You will train and lead glorious armies after I become ruler of the Digital World. Let LadyDevimon, Puppetmon, and Piedmon know that they are to go into battle NOW," Milleniummon commanded them.  
  
"Yes, master," T.K. and Kari said quietly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So how do we combine ourselves?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"We're supposed to focus on ourselves, our partner, our crest, and our digivice. Supposedly if we concentrate hard enough, we'll combine!" Izzy explained, eager to try this out on himself and Tentomon.  
  
"Do our digimon have to digivolve?" Mimi asked. Everyone looked at her, then Izzy. They were surprised that she had asked such a valuable question, she was always the ditzy one. Miss Head-In-The-Clouds.  
  
"Well, I don't think so, I'm quite sure not," Izzy said, typing on his computer, trying to find out.  
  
He would have, too, but then they were attacked.  
  
"Surrender!" LadyDevimon cried out.  
  
"How 'bout not? FRIENDSHIP ICE BLADES!" Matt shouted, sending icicles out towards the witch.  
  
"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon yelled, sending his energy blast to join with Matt's icicles. The icicles suddenly glowed blue as the energy fused with it.  
  
"What the...?!" Matt asked no one in particular. He and Gabumon were both glowing blue again! The light surrounded them and suddenly, no one could see them.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh no! What's happening to them?!" Ms. Takaishi cried out, worried for her oldest son.  
  
"I'm sure that whatever happens to them it'll all turn out okay," Mr. Ishida said, once again consoling his ex-wife.  
  
"Izzy's really smart. He's sure to figure it out," Mr. Izumi added, trying to get everyone a little more calmer.  
  
"They'll figure out everything, they have to. If they don't, we won't survive..." Jim trailed off.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"MATT!" Mimi shrieked, worried for the keeper of friendship.  
  
"Oh no! I hope nothing's wrong!" Palmon whispered, thoroughly worried for Gabumon. She felt as if they were soulmates...  
  
"Now that he's out of the way, it's time to destroy the rest of you!" Puppetmon exclaimed.  
  
"SINCERITY LEAVES!" Mimi shouted, wanting to kill Puppetmon, thinking that he had something to do with Matt's sudden disappearance.  
  
"STINK ATTACK!" Palmon screamed, sending her attack out with Mimi's, both forgeting what had happened to Matt and Gabumon when they had combined their attacks.  
  
"Mimi, Palmon! DON'T!" Izzy cried out, but unfortunately, it was too late. Mimi and Palmon were comsumed in a green light, which turned into a energy ball and linked up with the blue energy ball that Matt and Gabumon were trapped in.  
  
"Lets remember not to do that, 'kay?" Izzy said to the others, not wanting them to go through the same thing.  
  
"Right," everyone agreed.  
  
"TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon said, sending his swords towards them.  
  
They all ducked out of the way in time, but not before a sword grazed Leomon's shoulder.  
  
"ARGH!" he cried out, having a little pain.  
  
"I have one thing to say! Maybe we SHOULD let ourselves get in those bubble things. It would save us a lot of pain!" Andromon said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I know, I know! Bad place to leave off! But I couldn't help it! My dad wants me to go to sleep and I want to post this before I do. So I'm off to post it! And remember, either go to my homepage or this website: http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=_x_darkserenity_x_ Okay? Good. PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! 


	21. The Final FightOr Is It? Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do claim ownership of the forms that the digidestined have become though.  
Author's Note: Hey, guys! *gets yelled at for not posting sooner* I'M SORRY! I've just been busy and my brain hasn't been working. I literally JUST figured out to write this last chapter. Yes, this is the last chapter. As you know if you actually read the author's notes, there will be a sequel! I just don't know when I can get it out. I'm busy with a new fic that'll be long, a crossover, and complicated. Thanks to everyone who has supported me and read this fic so faithfully. Even when I haven't posted in forever. If I do post any fics, they will most likely be one-parters. This chapter will, hopefully, be longer than any of my other chapters. It took a lot of planning and thinking, but I finally have it planned out. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have enjoyed this fic. And if you could, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll whack you! *holds out Moon Staff and Spree Staff menacingly*  
  
A New Kind Of Digivolving-Chapter 21-The Final Fight...Or Is It?  
  
  
"Ah ha!" Izzy exclaimed quietly. While everyone else was battling, even Tentomon, he had been trying to figure out what had happened to Matt, Mimi, Gabumon, and Palmon.  
  
"What is it?!" Tai exclaimed as he dodged a sword that had came his way.  
  
"We SHOULD get into those bubble things! They're the very things that'll join us with our digimon!" Izzy explained. He typed some more on his computer.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon shouted as he threw the punch at LadyDevimon.  
  
"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Andromon yelled, sending out the very attack he had tried to destroy the digidestined with when he had first met them.  
  
"Tai! You and Agumon HAVE to attack at the same time!" Izzy ordered the lizard.  
  
"B-but, I haven't even LEARNED my attack yet!" Tai replied as he scrambled up a tree.  
  
"Listen, if you don't, we'll never win!" Izzy warned Tai.  
  
"Okay. I can do this," Tai muttered to himself, climbing down the tree so that he might be able to attack.  
  
"Agumon! As soon as Tai sends out his attack, you must send out yours or you'll have to try again!" Izzy called out to the small orange dinosaur.  
  
"Got it!" Agumon shouted back, getting ready to literally fire away.  
  
'I have to do this. Everything depends on it!' Tai said to himself in his mind.  
  
"COURAGE BLAZE!" Tai yelled, whipping his tail around, sending the fire that burned on it towards Piedmon.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon called out right after.  
  
"AHHHH!" both creatures of the crest of courage screamed as they were incased in an orange bubble that joined with the blue and green ones that had Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon in.  
  
"We have to do this now, Biyomon!" Sora told her bird friend. And Biyomon knew it was true.  
  
"LOVE FLAME!"  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
The carriers of love sent their attacks out, becoming incased in a glowing red bubble immediatly afterward, joining with the other digidestined's bubbles.  
  
"Lets do it, Gomamon!" Joe said to his partner, being unusually brave.  
  
"Right!" Gomamon said.  
  
"We'll do it too!" Izzy and Tentomon said at the same time.  
  
"WATER GUN!"  
  
"MARCHING FISHES!"  
  
"KNOWLEDGE SHOCKER!"  
  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"  
  
The attacks finished Piedmon off, leaving only Machinedramon and LadyDevimon to be dealt with. The two digidestined were sucked into purple and gray bubbles and joined with the others.  
  
The others waited for them to come out, but for some reason they wouldn't.  
  
"They can't come out without the completion of the crests! Hope and light are still missing!" Andromon realized with horror.  
  
"We HAVE to find T.K. and Kari NOW!" Salamon shouted.  
  
"You'll never find your little friends!" LadyDevimon laughed.  
  
"EVIL WING!"  
  
LadyDevimon's attack sailed towards the remaining digimon.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, flying backwards.  
  
"T.K., where are you?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Go, my pets, go," Milleniummon said lowly to the evil T.K. and Kari, a evil smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, master," T.K. and Kari replied, their eyes unusually dark, wicked smiles on their faces.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No," Mrs. Takaishi whispered, putting a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Oh no! Oh, God, this can't be happening!" Mrs. Izumi said with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"NO! MIMI!" Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa shouted as they saw the dark T.K. and Kari fly towards the battle field where their daughter and her friends were located.  
  
"This is terrible..." Mrs. Takenouchi said softly, tears beganing to show.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We will destroy you-" Piedmon was cut off as T.K. and Kari came flying in.  
  
"That'll be OUR pleasure..." T.K. trailed off, a wicked look in his normally bright blue eyes.  
  
"We were here first! We get to destroy them, not you!" LadyDevimon shouted at the two winged horses.  
  
"Actually, you won't," Kari said matter-of-factly.  
  
"STREAM OF DARKNESS!" they shouted together, a blast of dark water-looking-like energy.  
  
"NOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!" LadyDevimon cried out as she was deleted, along with Piedmon.  
  
"They're so powerful..." Patamon whispered in awe as he stared up at his former partner and his friend's partner.  
  
"We have to get them back on our side! It's the only way to win. There HAS to be a way of convincing them!" Salamon said aloud.  
  
"All of you have to get out of here! They'll destroy you!" Patamon warned the digimon that had helped them so much.  
  
"We shall stay. If they beat us, you must find a way to get the digidestined out of their spheres!" Andromon said to the others as he and Leomon stepped up beside Patamon and Salamon.  
  
The others looked at each other, and then Ogremon spoke.  
  
"We won't have to. You WILL be able to get them back. I'll battle with you later, Leomon!" Ogremon made a silent promise to his rival. He and the others took off to hide.  
  
"Yes, we shall," Leomon whispered to the wind.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We have to have confidence in their digimon's abilities!" Jim said to the people surrounding him.  
  
"Jim's right. If we don't have confidence in their power, they'll never win. We MUST believe in them!" Mr. Ishida added, stepping beside the young man.  
  
"I believe in them. They know our kids so well. They WILL succeed," Mrs. Takaishi agreed, realizing that she meant it too.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stop your worrying, Gennai. They can bring them back," Centarumon said to the worried old man.  
  
"I know, but will they have what it takes to beat their enemies?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon shouted at his friend.  
  
"KARI!" Salamon screamed up to her partner.  
  
"Please stop this! We know that you don't want to hurt your friends!" Patamon yelled, trying to reason with the two powerful kids.  
  
"Of course we want to!" Kari replied, laughing.  
  
"You are NOT evil! Remember your crests?!" Salamon tried to get the two to remember.  
  
"We don't need any wimpy crests like your little friends," T.K. answered.  
  
"What about everything we've been through? The battle with Devimon..." Patamon trailed off.  
  
"...The battle with Myotismon..." Salamon added.  
  
"...When we caught DemiDevimon and trashed him..." Patamon added on more.  
  
"...When we first met," Salamon finished for the herself and Patamon.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," T.K. lied, remembering bits and pieces.  
  
"Neither do I!" Kari lied also, remembering the cute 'kitten' that she had followed and let into her house.  
  
"Please remember! We need you!" Salamon begged them.  
  
"You're are best friends, are partners!" Patamon pleaded.  
  
"We can't do this without you!" they finished together.  
  
Memories started appearing in both of the kid's heads. Memories of their parents, their brothers, their friends, their lives.  
  
"AHH!" the two screamed, memories coming so amazingly fast.  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon cried out, flying toward his friend.  
  
"Oh, no. KARI!" Salamon shouted. She couldn't fly to her friend, the wings only came with Angewomon and Magnadramon.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Kari shrieked, darkness seeping out of the symbols on their wings.  
  
Along with the darkness came out the mental block (A/N That stupid block again!!!) that had held their memories in.  
  
Slowly, their bodies became light again, coming back to their now normal colors of yellow and pink.  
  
Once they were finally light again, the fell from the sky. Patamon and Salamon ran over to their partners, hoping that they would be all right.  
  
"Patamon?" T.K. mumbled.  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon shouted with joy, hugging his friend as best as he could.  
  
"What happened, Salamon?" Kari muttered with as much energy as T.K. had.  
  
"Oh, Kari, you're all right!" Salamon exclaimed.  
  
"Where's everybody?" T.K. asked as he stood up, coming to the height of a foal.  
  
"They're in those bubbles. You must attack at the same time as you're digimon! It's the only way to win!" Leomon explained hurriedly, already feeling a dark presence coming toward them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"What should we do, my lord?" Apocalymon asked Milleniummon.  
  
"Go. Go and destroy those traitors," came the answer.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"What's wrong, Leomon?" T.K. asked after he and Kari were back to their cheery selves, still in digimon form.  
  
"Something's coming. I'm afraid that you might have to face it on your own," Leomon replied. He just knew that they were finally going to meet the apprentice.  
  
Wind started blowing hard, bringing dark clouds with it. You could just feel the darkness that echoed from those clouds.  
  
"He's coming."  
  
To Be Continued...  
Okay, I honestly thought that I could get this out sooner and that this would be the last chapter, but I've been working for two hours and I'm exhausted. I'm sorry to everyone who has impatiently waited, but I've been having troubles. I lost this disk that I have this story on, my computer is basically unusable 'cause my mouse died, I haven't been able to think, and I've been working on a story that I might publish someday. Very sorry, and I hope you'll accept my apologies. Please review, and I'll hopefully have the last chapter done soon and I'll be able to work on my new story whole-heartedly. It's a Sailor Moon/Digimon/Buffy: The Vampire Slayer crossover and I don't own any of those shows. 


End file.
